Darkness within Light, Light within Darkness
by hate or love
Summary: "My soul is still compatible with my brother's!" She smirked at that statement, ready to prove the teen wrong. "How would you know? The last time you saw your twin brother was when you were a year old, for all you know, his soul could already be tainted."
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I started this new story because this idea won't get out of my head unless I write it down. I was inspired by many "wrong chosen one" stories and where Harry becomes Voldemort's heir. I hope my story is different from the others. I hope people like this story and I am still continuing _**The Maiden and Her Son**_

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter. I am just borrowing her characters!

* * *

**_January 1979_**

"Goddammit, Sirius, what the hell?"

"Remus, love, it wasn't what you saw!"

Remus, the resident werewolf, stared angrily at Sirius. His control over the beast inside him was wearing thin, and at that moment, Remus wanted nothing more than to tear apart the girl inside his room. The usually calm man was in a blinding rage, and his amber eyes sparkled with frustration, anger, and hurt.

What did you expect, a werewolf not being hurt that his mate had slept with another?

Sirius, dark, tall, and handsome, was, on the other hand, desperate and scared. It was a one night thing with the girl inside his bedroom. It was a foolish mistake, caused by the fact that his mate was always away, always looking for something more, and something that apparently Sirius could never understand. Sirius mentally scolded himself, Remus's number one prime concern was always Sirius, and he managed to screw that up by acting like his old, immature self. Remus, though, was going to understand, right?

"Remus, please don't look at me like that. It was a mistake, a stupid, stupid mistake."

Remus started to tremble, a part of him wanted to kill the floozy inside his room and another part of him wanted to hurt Sirius, to remind Sirius that he did only belong to Remus and to no one else. Thankfully there was only three weeks before the full moon, and, over the years, Remus learned to control his werewolf impulses. Said werewolf shook his head at his mate.

"No, that wasn't just a stupid mistake," Remus paused, turning away from his mate, "This isn't just a mistake."

Sirius nodded anxiously, not caring what Remus called it, and just wanting to fix everything between the two of them. He stepped forward his beloved werewolf, and wanted to cry when Remus flinched and stepped back. Remus kept on shaking his head in grief, and he ran out the front door.

Sirius chased after him, determined not too late Remus go, but it was too late. Remus reached the apparition point. Sirius stopped and started to yell at Remus. Remus just stared and vanished with a crack.

The girl that remained in their bedroom, the one that Sirius instantly forgot when his beloved stumbled upon them, and the one that Remus wanted to tear apart, hastily picked up her clothing that were on the floor.

While redressing herself, she knew that she had committed a horrid act. She had slept with a man that was basically married, and that "he was drunk and so was I" routine would never excuse it. It was, just as Sirius stated, a stupid mistake. The girl had tears running down her face, crying for the two soul mates that she had ripped apart. Those two had always been meant for each other, everyone at Hogwarts was always, secretly, rooting for Sirius and Remus to get together.

That was part of the problem, though. While at Hogwarts, Sirius had always been the man every girl, and some boys, lusted for. Sirius had been part of a group of four popular Gryffindor boys. James Potter was quite good-looking, but since he only had eyes for Lily Evans, he was usually off-limits. Peter Pettigrew was a stocky, nerdy boy that was adorable, if you were into nerds, but he was the group's basic male cheerleader. Then, there was Remus Lupin. He was cute, boyishly handsome, and very sweet, and unfortunately, was also gay. So, in the end, there was only one hot goy in the group that girls, like her, had a chance with, and that was Sirius Black

So, while the girl was out getting drunk, she noticed the hot, unavailable Mr. Black, and only wanted one night with him. One night with the guy everyone lusted over, and now that night was over, and reality sunk back in her mind. She screwed everything up, just as she always did, and weeks before Lily's birthday. How was she going to tell her closest friend that she could not come and celebrate because she was the reason why Remus and Sirius were over?

The girl walked quietly out of the room, and headed toward the front door. She was ready to yank it open and run for her life. Before she went, a voice called out to her. She turned around to face Sirius Black.

He was sitting down, his head in his hands, and she felt sorry for him. She opened her mouth to say something, but in the end, she knew she had no words to offer him. Sirius, though, looked straight at her, with deadly gray eyes, and she shivered from his cold stare.

"I don't want to ever see you around, Ava. Leave and don't you ever come back. I will kill you if you ever show your face around here."

Ava wanted to brave. She wanted to shout back at Sirius, telling him that she would always see him because of their respective best friends. But Ava was not at all brave, that was a quality she always lacked. There was a reason why she was sorted in the Ravenclaw house; Ava was smart but not brave. So, instead of yelling, Ava just nodded her head and left the apartment the two men had shared.

Ava Williams, a former Ravenclaw and fellow muggleborn to Lily, made a horrible mistake, and she was just going to have to live with that.

* * *

_**July 31st 1980 – August 1st 1980**_

"Don't worry, Lily, I'm sure she will come."

Lily shook her head, her breathing was faster than normal, and she could not wait before she got these babies out of her.

"She won't come; I haven't talk to Ava face-to-face in nearly a year. She was supposed to come. She was supposed to be here."

James smiled sadly at Lily, not knowing what to exactly say. Sirius scoffed, and James turned to glare at his best friend. Sirius always had something bad to say about Ava, but today, Sirius was just going to have to keep his comment s to himself. Today was special. Today was the day when James was going to be a father.

"What about Remus, is he coming?"

Lily stared frantically at her husband. She wanted everyone that was going to be a part of her children's lives there. That was supposed to be her best friend, Ava, and James's friends: Sirius, Remus, and Peter. James wanted to nod his head, to give Lily the satisfaction that his best friends, his brothers, were going to be there, but he could not. James, himself, did not know if Remus was going to be there. Remus Lupin was drifting slowly away from the group. Even Sirius, Remus's mate, could not explain…or would not explain.

James glanced at Sirius, "Is Remus coming?"

Sirius looked nervous and sad. He shrugged his shoulders and turned away from James. Remus only talked to Sirius when the rest of the group was there. They had not had a one-on-one talk since that night, and it was tearing Sirius into shreds. To have his beloved mate there, but not allowed to speak or touch him was painfully difficult for Sirius. Lily started to groan loudly, her contractions were killing her.

"I swear, Black, I am going to kick your ass when I find out why Remus is not going to come."

Peter patted Sirius on the back, comforting him playfully, "You are so going to die, Padfoot."

Sirius shrugged Peter's hand off, glaring at the three of them. Lily's healer came in, though, before Sirius could say a word.

"Okay, it's time for those babies to come out! Everyone who isn't the husband, please leave the room."

Sirius and Peter left the room after wishing their two friends luck. At the waiting area, Sirius paced back and forth while Peter sat down, looking bored. Sirius was waiting for Remus to show up, so he could corner the werewolf and they can finally talk. Sirius needed Remus in his life, and he knew that Remus could not stand to be apart from Sirius for so long. Suddenly, Albus Dumbledore appeared.

Sirius was surprised, "Hello, Headmaster."

Peter stared at the elder wizard while Dumbledore smiled brightly, "Now, now, Sirius, you may call me Albus, seeing as you have not been in school for over two years."

Sirius smiled sheepishly at Dumbledore, "Sorry, sir, force of habit."

Peter smiled hesitantly at the headmaster, "What are you doing here, sir?"

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled with merriment, "In times like these, I feel the most joy when a new child is brought into a world surrounded by people who will love them."

Dumbledore, then, looked around the room and asked, "Where is young Lupin?"

Peter shrugged his shoulders, looking at Sirius. Sirius bit his lip, not knowing what to say. He could not say that Remus was not here because Remus could not stand to even look at Sirius. Then they will all be asking questions on why, and Sirius did not want to admit the fact that he had cheated on the werewolf. Sirius looked down in shame.

"I am right behind you, Professor Dumbledore."

Sirius looked up happily, recognizing the voice immediately. If he was in his dog form, his tail would be wagging excitedly. Remus stood there, saying hello to the three of them, and giving Sirius a quick glance.

Dumbledore smiled brightly, "Good, Good."

Suddenly, James appeared, out of breath, but the four men could see the joy in his eyes.

"It's twin boys. I have twin boys!"

Sirius grabbed James happily, "You are actually a dad, Prongs!"

Peter smiled greatly at his friend, "Congratulations!"

Remus smiled as well, his gentle smile instantly calming James, "Yes, James, Congratulations."

James smiled at everyone, and he turned to Remus with joy, "I'm glad you could make it, Moony. Lily will be happy to see you."

Remus nodded, "I wasn't going to miss this."

James, happy to see that Remus was still Remus, finally noticed Dumbledore, "Sir, I did not know if you were going to be here."

Albus smiled, "Congratulations, James."

James smiled brightly, and he started to jump up and down, making everyone in the room laugh. The Healer appeared outside.

"Lily is asking for you, Mr. Potter."

James's eyes widened, "Right. Everyone come in."

James ran into the room where Lily was. The rest followed him at a slower pace. They saw Lily and James each holding a baby in their arms. Lily looked exhausted but happy, her joy growing when she saw Remus walk in.

"You made it, Remus."

Remus smiled gently, "As I told James, I could not miss this."

Lily smiled happily, holding the child in her arms closely, "This one is Hayden Christopher Potter. We named him after my dad."

James smiled sadly, knowing that was a bittersweet moment as Lily's father died not too long ago. He held the child in his arms closely as well, taking in all of the child's features.

"And this one is Harry James Potter, named after my grandfather."

Sirius nodded knowingly. James promised his dad, not too long after he died, that he would name one of his children after his grandfather. James beckoned for everyone to come closer. Dumbledore stayed behind, though, watching the family closely. Sirius came toward Lily, watching Hayden in fascination. Peter was right behind him.

Remus, on the other hand, was drawn toward Harry. It was like Harry was pulling him in. He watched Harry sleep, marveling at the fact that he looked just like James when he was a baby.

"He could be your twin, James."

James rolled his eyes and laughed, "What are you talking about, Moony?"

Remus laughed quietly, "Your mother used to show your baby pictures, remember? He looks exactly like those pictures."

Harry suddenly opened his eyes, revealing the brilliant green eyes that belong to Lily, "He has your eyes, Lily."

James glanced at Lily, both surprise at Remus's marvel with Harry. Lily nodded, and then looked down at Hayden. She cleared her throat.

"Well, since Ava didn't show up", Lily remarked sadly not noticing the flinch Remus gave or the anger Sirius felt at that name, "I was wondering Sirius if you would be Hayden's godfather."

Sirius nodded happily, "I would like nothing better."

Sirius knew that was an automatic lie. He would gladly give up being Hayden's godfather if Remus would come back to him, but Lily did not need to know that.

James looked at Remus, who was smiling sadly at Harry. "Would you like to hold him, Moony?"

Remus was shocked but nodded, James handed Harry to him, telling him how to hold him. Remus cradled Harry in his arms carefully, caring for the child as if it was his own cub. Dumbledore noticed how Remus was the first of the friends to hold one of the Potter twins. James saw how Remus looked like a natural holding Harry, and he knew that Remus, like Sirius, would give up his life for the boy.

"Moony, would you like to be Harry's godfather?"

Peter glanced sharply at James. Lily was smiling gracefully. Dumbledore looked thoughtful. Sirius, though, was thrilled. If Remus was Harry's godfather, then Remus would come over to the Potters house. Sirius had a chance to corner Remus. Remus looked sadly at James, though, and shook his head.

"I'll be a horrible godfather, Prongs."

James laughed, "You'll make a great godfather, Moony. It's Sirius that I'm worried about."

At that, everyone laughed. Sirius pouted, "Hey, I'll be a great godfather."

Lily giggled, "I'm sure that'll be true."

She, then, handed Hayden over to Sirius, who cradled Hayden carefully. Lily turned toward Remus, one of her closest friends.

"Please, Remus, be Harry's godfather."

Remus looked back at James and then looked at Lily, both faces were earnest. He looked down at the child in his arms, his cub, and he wanted to protect this child from all the horrors of the world. He nodded.

Dumbledore clapped happily, "Wonderful, I will be seeing the five of you later. Congratulations, James and Lily."

Dumbledore stopped clapping, though, and asked, "Lily, which twin is the oldest?"

Lily did not look from Hayden, who was still in Sirius's arms, while answering, "Hayden."

"What time was he born?"

Lily looked away from Hayden and toward her former headmaster, "11:59 p.m., sir, Harry was born at midnight."

* * *

_**August 15, 1980**_

Ava screamed, her contractions growing worse and worse. Unlike her friend, Lily, she had no husband to comfort her, and she had no friends waiting patiently outside. Ava was all alone.

Ava found out she was pregnant two months after the fiasco at Black's apartment. She had not had sex with anyone after Black. She was too depressed and was drinking heavily. A month after she found out she was pregnant, she went to Black. That conversation did not go well.

_(Flashback)_

_"I told you to not come here."_

_"I just want to talk."_

_Sirius stared at her, not allowing her in his home. Ava looked nervously at him, noticing the dark circles under his eyes and the red eyes. She felt more depressed than ever, she did this to him._

_"Get out, Williams, or I will kill you."_

_Ava did not doubt that fact, but she needed to talk to him. Lily always told her that the only way to get news to the pig-headed Black was to use the blunt approach._

_"I'm pregnant."_

_There was silence. Ava looked everywhere except at Sirius. Then he laughed, and it was not his usual carefree bark-like laugh. It was a depressing, cynical, harsh laugh that reminded her of the laugh that Bellatrix Black had when she was laughing at someone's pain. It was a Black laugh, and Ava was afraid that her child would inherit it._

_"So what?"_

_Ava looked up sharply at Sirius, "I just though you would want to know."_

_"Why? That thing isn't mine." Sirius looked at her hatefully._

_Ava was confused, "What are you talking –_

_Sirius cut her off, "I'm not stupid. You are just a fucking whore. That kid inside of you could be anyone's, but you want to pin it on me. You want to see me suffer."_

_Ava shook her head, ready to tell him that was not true. Sirius scoffed and headed back inside._

_"Get out before I kill you."_

_Ava wanted to cry, but she knew that it was useless. He slammed the door in her face, and she turned around and headed back. She was now all alone._

_(Flashback)_

"Ms. Williams, it's time."

Ava nodded unhappily. She was waiting for the moment for these children to get out of her. Like her friend, Lily, Ava found that she was going to have twins. Unlike Lily, though, she was going to have a boy and a girl. It did not matter, though, for Ava was going to give up the children for adoption.

If Black didn't want them, why should she?

The Healer tried to calm her down, but Ava was hysterical. She just wanted these babies out of her, so she can leave. She did not want this hell anymore…

"Ms. Williams, Ms. Williams…"

Ava woke up groggily, not remembering when she blacked out. "What…"

"You became unconscious so I had to do an emergency c-section."

Ava shook her head slowly, trying to remember where she was. She, then, remember her babies.

"The babies…Where…"

The Healer smiled kindly at Ava, "Your babies are fine and healthy. Would you like to hold them?"

Ava wanted to say no, she wanted to tell the damn Healer to take them away from her. But a part of Ava wanted to hold her children. The motherly side that kept on emerging inside of her wanted to see if her children. The Healer took Ava's silence as a yes, and brought out the twins. The Healer showed Ava how to hold her twins, and Ava just nodded. When the babies were placed in her arms, Ava felt complete, as if she was only on earth to hold her children. Maybe this is how mothers felt when they held their newborn baby in their arms.

The healer smiled, "What will you name them?"

Ava was astonished at her new feelings toward her babies. She always believed that she was going to give up the children, but now, she would not let anyone take away her babies. So now she was stuck, what will she name these babies in her arms?

Ava did not want her children to be affiliated with the Black family. She did not want them to have any part of Sirius Black, even if they were his children as well. Yet, she felt that she needed for them to know about their heritage, that they were half-bloods. She wanted to teach them about muggles, but she also knew that they would soon find out that they are also a part of the Noble House of Black. It was then, that Ava remembered a conversation she had with a Black.

_(Flashback)_

_"Hello, Narcissa."_

_Narcissa Black looked distastefully at Ava before nodding. Ava rolled her eyes, not liking that her Astronomy class held both Slytherins and Ravenclaws. She also did not like that her partner was a pure-blood Slytherin who hated all muggles, yet Narcissa did not talk to her like she wanted to kill Ava. Ava shrugged off her thoughts, and focus on her work. The silence was not uncomfortable, but it was not comfortable either. Ava, while looking at her sheet with star constellations, noticed the Bellatrix's name. Narcissa saw Ava taking a glance at her._

_"All Blacks are named after stars. It is tradition."_

_(Flashback)_

Ava bit her lip, remembering the stars from her chart long ago, and she knew that Sirius would definitely go against that tradition. Sirius was the white sheep in the Black family, he was sorted into Gryffindor, he refused to marry into the Greengrass family, and he ran away from home to live with the Potters, who were the exact opposite of the Blacks. Sirius would never allow his children to follow the Black's name tradition.

Which is why Ava would, Ava smiled at the healer, "His name is Cepheus Anthony Williams and her name is Cassiopeia Alyssa Williams."

The healer wrote them down, using light magic, and handed the newly birth certificate to Ava. She, then, took Ava's babies away and placed them in the cot that was beside Ava. Ava took a deep breath, reaching for her wand, and closing her eyes. The healer noticed Ava's distress, and walked toward her.

"Is everything okay, Ms. Williams?"

Ava opened her eyes slowly and smiled sadly, "I'm sorry."

The healer was confused, "Excuse me –

"Obliviate."

The healer's mind cleared and Ava muttered, "You never met Ava Williams or help give birth to twins. You last remember going to work."

Ava, then, summoned a sleeping draught, and poured it down the healer's throat. The healer slumped down. Ava gathered her strength and got up from the bed. She tidy up the room and then gathered her children.

Maybe that is why Narcissa did not mind Ava; Ava used any means necessary to complete her goals, even if that meant wiping the memory of an innocent healer.

* * *

_**October 31st, 1981**_

"C'mon, Lily, we're going to be late."

Lily smiled at James's cries. She glanced down at Hayden's and Harry's crib. The twins' bond was growing, and Dumbledore advised them to let them share the same crib.

"LILY!"

Lily rolled her eyes while brushing the hair out of Hayden's eyes. He opened them sleepily, and Lily smiled lovingly at her son.

They say parents should not have favorites, that they should love each of their children equally. Lily and James did, for the most part, but Lily could not help that her heart went out to Hayden. That did not mean that Lily did not adore Harry as well, she loved her children fiercely, but she knew that her favorite was Hayden. It was the same with James, though, James's favorite was Harry. Always has been when the healer put Harry in his arms.

James came up the stairs and walked toward the twin's nursery. He smiled sweetly at his wife muttering good-byes to their children. He walked toward Lily, embracing her, and whispered.

"Sirius is waiting downstairs."

Lily nodded, "Must we leave them. They can come too."

James smiled sadly, "The meeting is taking place at Grimmauld Place, and it isn't safe for any child to be there. It is reeking of dark magic."

Lily grimaced, not happy that an Order meeting was taking place in such a dark place. That magic was sickening to her, even more now that she was a Potter. James said it was because the Potter family was a light family, and their magic could not take the dark arts.

"Besides, Peter agreed to watch them, and he is the secret keeper."

Lily, snapped out of her thoughts, nodded once more before she gave each of her boys a kiss. James did the same, and the two walked out of the room. Downstairs waiting for them was Sirius and Peter. Lily looked around the room, noticing that someone was missing.

"Where's Remus?"

James glanced sharply at Sirius, who, in turn, looked down sheepishly at the floor. No one knew exactly what happen between Remus and Sirius, and Sirius was not telling. No, he was more focus on when was the next time he could corner Remus. Remus has evaded Sirius plenty of times before, breaking Sirius's heart into more pieces.

It hurt not being with Remus.

Peter, looking more and more nervous as the seconds passed by, answered Lily, "He is probably already at the meeting. You three should get going."

James and Sirius nodded at their friend's statement, not noticing the nervous waves pouring off their friend. Lily, on the other hand, was very in tune with her surroundings, and was worried about Peter.

"Is everything okay, Peter? You seem a bit nervous…"

Peter gulped, biting down his lip, while trying to appear calm to his friend's wife. "Everything is fine."

Lily narrowed her eyes suspiciously, knowing instantly that Peter was lying. She did not have time, though, to worry about it. She shrugged off her thoughts of Peter's nervousness, Remus's absence, and the feeling that something was about to go wrong. She nodded quickly at Peter's answer.

"Okay, Peter, well the twins are asleep, and they probably won't wake up for awhile. If they do, just give them their bottle, and they'll instantly go to sleep. We'll be back in an hour or so, Albus said that the meeting will not take long."

Peter nodded slowly at Lily's instructions, not appearing like he had taken them in. James and Sirius, though, clapped Peter on the back, again, not noticing Peter's obvious nervousness.

"Yeah, we'll be back in an hour, Wormtail", said Sirius blandly, still hooked on plans on how to get Remus to speak to him.

James smiled at Peter, "Take care of my boys, Wormtail."

That statement in itself wanted to make Peter fling himself at his friend, begging for forgiveness, and telling him not to leave the house tonight. Peter, though, knew that he could not do that, and letting his three friends walk away from their house, not knowing that he was going to betray them, was the ultimate betrayal.

James had entrusted the safety of his only sons to a person he considered his friend. Sirius had entrusted the safety of his best friend's family to a person he considered a brother. Lily had entrusted that person to care for the children she loved deeply. That person, that friend, that brother was going to stabbed them in the back because he was too cowardly to say no.

Peter had never been like the rest of the marauders. He was not as brave, noble, and charming as James. He was not as handsome, equally charming, and charismatic as Sirius. He was not clever, intelligent, loyal, or as kind as Remus. No, Peter was selfish, cowardly, and was always tempted at that thought of more power and safety. At Hogwarts, the marauders offer that power and safety. Peter was able to pull pranks at Slytherins, and walked away scotch-free because he was a marauder. He was invincible when he was surrounded by James and Sirius.

Peter and Remus, while marauders, were different compared to James and Sirius. James and Sirius had instantly clicked when meeting each other, and it was not at all strange that the two of them became best friends. They were handsome, charming, and mischievous. Remus, on the other hand, was not at all like James or Sirius. Remus was more quiet and polite, yet he instantly attracted James and Sirius. Remus became a puzzle at first, the two boys just wanted to figure out who he really was. When they found the answer, Remus became someone they could fully trust and care for. James looked at Remus as a true brother, a brother he would protect with his life, and Sirius looked at Remus as a lover, a person he would spend the rest of his life with. Peter was not at all like Remus.

That is why Peter became a Death Eater.

Lord Voldemort offered Peter a chance at true power, a power that would make James and Sirius regret loving Remus more than him. James and Sirius always saw Peter as a tag along, a member of the group who had nothing else to do but follow and cheer them on. They looked at Peter as an accessory, while they looked at Remus as an equal. That was proven on the night the Potter twins were born, and Remus, instead of Peter, was asked to be a godfather to one of the twins. Peter knew, deep down, that James and Sirius would not see him the same way they saw Remus. So Peter, in order to protect himself and his future, knew that he had to join the winning side.

He had to join Voldemort's cause.

That did not banish Peter's nervousness or sense of remorse. Peter would always consider the marauders as his former friends, his former life, and being the reason why his friend's children deaths would haunt him for the rest of his life. It still did not overthrow at the fact that Voldemort will win this war, and Peter would be at his side.

Suddenly Peter grasped his arm, the pain being too much for him, but it meant that his master had arrived. The door flew opened, and Peter quickly bowed down for the Dark Lord.

"M-m-aster, no one is home."

Lord Voldemort glanced quickly around the room, his red eyes taking in all of his surroundings. He, then, took in the site of the pathetic man, quivering beneath his feel, and smiled sinisterly.

"Crucio."

Peter screamed as if there were thousands of knives piercing into him at the same time, over and over again. The pain overtook Peter, a force that made him shrivel into a being that was truly below the Dark Lord.

Then, it was over, and it left Peter grasping for air. Lord Voldemort walked over to him, and Peter could feel the darkness that Voldemort carried. It was intoxicating that power, that power that brought the prideful of men down to their knees, begging for a taste of that power.

"Where are they, Wormtail?"

Peter took a deep breath, "U-u-upstairs, my lord…The first r-r-r-room to your left."

Voldemort, not caring about his pitiful servant lying before him, headed up the stairs. Ever since Severus told him of a prophecy pertaining to his death, Voldemort has been anticipating the moment where he will destroy the only thing that can end him. He was going to murder the child that has been prophesized to end him, how fortunate.

Voldemort noticed that his servant did not follow him, and he knew that Wormtail did not have the will to watch Voldemort kill the children. That is where Wormtail failed; he did not have the eyes and power for bloodshed.

Voldemort silently stalked toward the nursery, where the two babes laid. His magic blasted the nursery door opened, and Voldemort smirked at the crib that was in the center of the room.

It was in the crib that Voldemort saw the two twin boys, one boy was fidgeting and the other was silently sleeping. The one sleeping, the one that Lily claimed was the favorite of James, the one that had a werewolf as a godfather, the one that they called Harry, opened his eyes, showing Voldemort his emerald green glaze. Harry calmly stared up at Voldemort, an instant connection forming between the two of them.

That is when Voldemort knew that he was the one.

Voldemort placed his wand on baby Harry, "AVADA KEDAVRA!"

Hayden's eyes instantly opened, his cries sounding out throughout the nursery. The green beam of light blasted from Voldemort's wand and headed toward Harry.

With Hayden's cries came a ball of light magic forming around the twins, encasing them in a long-lost protection that only came from innocence of two helpless children.

Suddenly Voldemort was not there, vanished completely from the Potter's home…


	2. Two Children

A/N: Okay before reading this chapter let me explain a few things. I know that the kids do not sound like that five years old. I know that. It's a part of the story. So please if anyone was going to comment on how Harry doesn't sound like a five year old, don't. Criticize about my grammar or spelling or even how you do not like how the story is going.

If you're going to comment on how you hate the story, please don't do that either. If you don't like, you don't have to read it. Anyway...enjoy!

* * *

_March 1985_

Swing.

Swing.

Swing.

The chants of that one word kept on pounding in the mind of a young boy. His raven black hair ruffled in the harsh wind that blew past him. His large shirt hung off his tiny, frail body, and his torn slacks were one size too big. He sat on the swing set, his emerald-green eyes gazed longingly at a group of children who headed toward their respective parents, and the young boy looked up to see the darkening sky. The sun was hidden by the gray clouds, and the it's light would not shine upon the boy's pale, sickly skin today.

And it seemed unfair to the child that he could not experience the sun's ray on him today…the only day of freedom, for this month, away from the horror house he was forced to live in.

All in all, though, the young child's only wish was for someone to push him on the swing. He wanted to be like other children who had a mother, a father, or even a friend to experience the joy of swinging on the swing seat.

It was the closest way he could reach the sky, and the young boy desperately wanted to fly among the birds.

Oh, how the young boy envied his cousin who had his own mother to push him on the swing. How was it fair that his cousin, a pudgy bully who scared off any potential friends for the young boy, had someone to push him on the swing?

So the boy's chants tormented his fragile mind, a mind already used to the brutal way of the world and a mind losing the innocence that children are blessed with.

Swing.

Swing.

Swing.

"Oi, Harry, what are you doing?"

Harry's head went up at the sound of his, and he found it strange that there was someone who actually knew his name. The voice sounded strangely familiar, a voice from someone who could pull him away from the darkness he kept on entrapping himself in…

The same darkness that mystified him and that enticed him. The darkness that changed him completely, shattering his innocence and molding his mind away from the childlike tendencies.

But the voice came from the one person who had become his only companion in this cruel world with the power to shine.

She was a bit taller than him. Her dark brown hair, which was usually in a mass of waves, was pulled back in a simple ponytail. Her ratty dress was caked in mud and grass strains. Her flats looked as old as his trainers.

All those things did not matter to Harry, who was always in worse shape than her. It was her eyes that captivated him. He was entranced by those silver-gray orbs which you could clearly see the ice-blue flecks in them.

Still, it was her smile that he loved the most about her. It gave him warmth. It calmed him when he felt the most depressed. Her bright smile shone through the deepest of nights.

Most important, her smile showed that she cared…

He missed her dearly. He has not seen her in the last three days, which was rare since he had seen her every day since they met a month ago. Even since their first meeting, she had snuck into his uncle's backyard to be with him during his outside chores. She managed to hide inside his cupboard, and they would secretly talk all night long. She had become his best friend.

Then she disappeared for three days, and all the loneliness he felt before came back tenfold.

He frowned. If she did not want to be around him anymore, then why couldn't she just say so?

"Harry! I'm talking to you."

Her annoyed tone brought him out of his thoughts. He frowned. "What?"

She faltered for a bit, the tone of her friend's voice was frightening. He sounded angry, frustrated, but most of all, Harry sounded depressed.

Maybe it was better for her to just ignore it for now, especially if Harry was in that state.

"I was asking what you were doing?"

Harry looked down. "I was trying to swing."

"Well, silly, do you want me to push you?"

Harry sneered at her giggles. It sounded completely off to him, as if she pitied him. He didn't want pity, he wanted a friend.

"What do you want?"

She frowned. "I wanted to play, Harry. We're friends right."

Harry took a deep breath, as if he was deep underwater and finally taking his first breath of fresh air, and he managed to pull himself out of the darkness's grasp…

Though the darkness held on by a thread deeply connected within Harry's soul.

Harry loved her smiles, but he dreaded her frowns. Her frown, her sadness, made him feel worse than when Uncle Vernon punches him. And Harry hated the feeling after getting hit.

Harry smiled apologetically at his friend, "Of course we are. You're my only friend."

Her light came behind him. She gently gave him a hug, and then started pushing him on the swings.

"It is okay, Harry, I know you're pretty mad at me for not visiting you."

Nothing was said after that. It was strange how connected the two of them were, accepting each others' faults, and loving one another for who they truly were.

* * *

"So where were you?"

It would have been unordinary to hear two five-years old that were speaking as young adults.

It was a good thing that no one ever noticed the two children.

Harry patiently waited for his friend to speak. He should have known right away something terrible has happened to keep her away from him. She was just as stuck in her miserable existence as him.

"I was punished for sneaking out."

Harry was a bit shock. She has been sneaking out to see him in the dead of night the past month, and her mother finally realized it now.

The jealousy came back in his heart. While they both were similar, he could never forget that she was blessed with a mother and a brother. That she had an actual family who cared for her while he was stuck with an aunt who wished him dead.

Looking at her stricken face at the thought of her family, though, suppressed the spite. He had forgotten that her family had neglected her.

"Are you finished? I'm getting a headache from your up-and-down feelings."

Harry bit his lip in guilt, "Sorry, Cassiopeia."

Cassiopeia groaned out loud, "You know that I hate it when you call me that, Alex."

Harry blushed and grinned at the name. A couple of weeks ago, Cassiopeia was complaining about her name. So Harry had come up with the idea to call each other by a name they would have chosen themselves. Harry came up with Alexander.

Cassiopeia smiled, "Now you have to call me by my name, Alex."

Cassiopeia stuck with her middle name, claiming that it was much better than her first name. Unfortunately, Harry never really called her that unless she demanded it. He was fond of her first name.

"Fine, Alyssa."

They walked in silence toward the house where Harry lived at. The streets were deadly silent, not strange for Privet Drive, though, when a storm was approaching. Harry glanced at Cassiopeia who was unusually quiet.

"Are you going home, Cassiopeia?"

Cassiopeia glared playfully at the name before shrugging her shoulders, "No, I'll stay with you."

Harry nodded, "What's going on?"

She waved off his concerns before walking ahead of him. She already knew exactly where Harry lived, and how to get in there without his aunt or uncle noticing. Harry scowled while heading in through the front door.

"Is that you, boy?"

Harry turned toward his aunt's shrill voice. She stood there, angry and frustrated. It was always the same look that she gave him when he entered the house. Cassiopeia once told the young boy that his aunt gave him that looked because while she hated him, he still reminded her of his mother, his aunt's baby sister.

Maybe at one time, Aunt Petunia actually loved Lily Potter.

Harry doubted it.

"Yes, Aunt Petunia. Is there something you need?"

"Be glad you came before your uncle arrived. Also, boy, remember that you cannot go out—

—For another month. I know Aunt Petunia," Harry mentioned when interrupting his aunt.

A resounding slap was heard throughout the room. Harry placed a hand to his left cheek, and he felt the familiar sting that came with his aunt's slap. He could feel Cassiopeia bristled from wherever she was, and he wondered, not for the first time, how he could sense her.

"Do not interrupt me again, boy. Must you be like my worthless sister? She always claimed to better than me. Be grateful, freak, for my kindness and allowing you to live under my roof!"

His friend's calmness immediately swept over Harry, and he silently thanked Cassiopeia for it. It would be no fun if he was beaten, and Cassiopeia could be found out.

"Now you're allowed one bathroom break, which I recommended taking before your uncle gets home, and then you're sent to your cupboard without dinner."

His aunt seemed more upset with him today, so Harry decided to not question and do as he was told. He could sense that Cassiopeia was already by the bathroom waiting for him.

"Took you long enough."

Harry rolled his eyes at his friend's comment. "Sorry, my queen."

Cassiopeia wrinkled her nose at the comment, reminding her too much of her name's meaning. She hated her name.

"You gonna give me my candy or I'm a tell mum that you here."

The two children turned around to face Dudly Dursely, Harry's bullying cousin. Harry stayed silent, knowing that it was Cassiopeia who had to deal with Dudly.

"Okay, Dursely, you know the rule. I give you five delicious chocolate bars, and, in return, you will keep your trap shut about me. Got it?"

Dudly's mouth watered at the sight of the chocolate bars in the young girl's hand. They were delicious, better than the chocolate his parents brought him. He would do anything for the savoring taste.

"Yeah, yeah, I got it."

"And no bothering Harry as well, Dursely, or I won't bring these ever again. You can stick with the nasty ones that your mother buys you."

Dudly grimaced at the demand, but nodded either way. The chocolate in the girl's hand was worth much more then the bullying of his weaker cousin.

Cassiopeia handed the chocolate to bulky boy. The two other children giggled watching Dudly scampered away.

"How do you do it? I wish I could tame Dudly like that."

Cassiopeia grinned wildly, "Oh, Harry, if you were just a visitor with delicious candy, then he would have listen to you too."

"I'll wonder if it will work in the future too." Harry pondered, already dreaming of a future where he was left alone by his cousin. Cassiopeia kept her grin while pushing Harry into the bathroom.

She didn't want to see him get hurt.

* * *

"Are you ever going to tell me what happen?"

The two children lay next to each other. Harry stared calmly at the ceiling, the paint peeling off, and he doesn't turn to stare at his best friend.

Cassiopeia groaned quietly, not wanted to be heard by Harry's nasty relatives, "Tell you what, Alex?"

Harry finally faced the girl lying next to him, taking in the serious expression on her face. The envious feelings from before rose back into his soul, and the darkness easily overcame the young boy.

She frowned slightly, noticing the darkness creeping over her friend.

"What's wrong, Harry?"

Harry scowled at the girl. He did not want her anywhere near him. He pulled away when she crept forward, and he hated himself for making that hurt look appear on her face. He sighed.

"You have a family, Cassiopeia. You have a mother and a brother, and you're here. It's not fair."

Cassiopeia smiled slightly. "You have a family too, Harry."

Harry laughed harshly, the sound not appearing right coming from a child who was supposed to be innocent, supposed to be pure,…and supposed to be in the light.

"What family? You mean my aunt, who hates me, or my uncle who beats me when I look at him, or my cousin who could only stands me when you come by with candy. What family, Cassiopeia?"

Cassiopeia curled into Harry, fending off the darkness in his soul. Not compeletly, though, for she knew that his darkness was a part of Harry himself, and she loved every part of her friend.

"Don't let them make you forget. Don't let them win. Remember, Harry, that you as well has a family. You have a mother, a father, and a brother."

It was then that Harry was reminded of that fact that he, too, had a family.

"Just because we have people that are called family doesn't mean that they actually act like family."

It was then, when Harry hugged his only friend tightly, was he reminded that the two of shared the same present…

…Both alone in the world.

* * *

A figure smiled slightly as he watched the two children walked away from the park. He couldn't believe how similar they looked to his schoolmates long ago.

It was absolutely amazing to see Sirius's daughter.

The man fidgeting uncomfortably at that thought. He would never intentionally blame the child, the sweet daughter who had befriended his young godson.

It was electrifying to see his godson.

He should have known that Potter's son and Black's daughter already became close of friends. It was bewildering, though, to see that it was his godson to quickly care for the forgotten Black daughter.

Forgotten…

The man growled at that term. Sirius's daughter deserved the best of what life had to offer.

What on earth had Ava Williams been doing to that child?

And where was the child's twin brother?

* * *

Cassiopeia walked in the still dark morning sky. She could see the sun rising, and she smiled brightly about the fact that in an hour or so, she would be back with Harry.

She could spend five minutes with her family if it meant that she could spend the whole day with Harry.

"Hello, Cassiopeia."

Cassiopeia turned curiously at the voice. She wasn't from around the neighborhood, so she wondered who knew her name.

"I'm sorry for startling you." The kind voice remarked.

Cassiopeia smiled gently, "Hello Uncle Mooney."

Remus Lupin shook his head at the nickname. If it did not bring back such strong memories, then he would not have mind allowing the child of a marauder to use it.

Unfortunately, it did bring back memories, and those memories brought back sadder ones.

"Are you heading home, Cassiopeia?"

She scowled at the name. She told Mooney to call her Alyssa rather than Cassiopeia, but, as Harry was, he was fond of her first name.

Apparently, he told her once, it would have pissed her father off to call her that.

She nodded her head to answer his question, and she saw his gaze wander off in the direction where Harry lived.

"Are you ever going to tell him?" Cassiopeia demanded. She did not want Harry to be clueless any longer.

He chuckled quietly, "Such great loyalty for a child and to only known him for a month, extraordinary."

Cassiopeia blushed under the compliment. "If you meet him, Remus Lupin, then you might find out why."

"I doubt it." Remus said with a sad smile. "I will never have such a bond with him like the two of you…and I am perfectly happy with that."

Cassiopeia tilted her head in confusion, but she knew that he was not going to expand on that answer.

"And to answer your question, little Cassiopeia, I will soon take Harry away from those dreadful beings. He will come back with me…and to you."

Remus looked down kindly at his love's daughter, and he wondered briefly if Sirius Black knew of the children he had sired.

Probably not.

"Good." Cassiopeia smiled smugly, already dreaming of the adventures she and Harry could go on, especially without her brother, or maybe with him if he actually talked to her.

"Hold on, don't get too excited, little Cassiopeia. Unfortunately, there are things I must accomplished before gathering Harry, so please try not to spill any specifics to him yet. Just tell him that he won't stay any longer at the Dursleys."

She nodded at the request, but her curiosity deemed it necessary to figure out what Mooney's errands were.

"What are you going to do?"

"I have to make sure that Harry's disappearance does not clearly reach to the ears of others…I need to know if his parents are actually keeping up with his wellbeing."

At that, Cassiopeia scoffed. Harry's parents were worse than hers.

Remus continued on as if he did not hear the young girl's interruption, "And then I must pay a visit to your mother."

Maybe Harry was right and that the two of them did not have the best of luck.

She rather be stuck in the Dursley's home, without Harry, than be stuck in a room with her mother and Mooney.

Cassiopeia got the feeling that Uncle Mooney had feelings for Ava Williams.

And not the good ones.


	3. Saving the Cub

_May 25, 1985_

"Long time no see, Remus."

Remus fidgeted uncomfortably under Lily's caring gaze. Her heartwarming smile made him want to run back to the hovel he was currently living at. He tried to smile politely back at the woman, but it must have looked like a grimace to her.

He didn't have the heart to be kind, not after what she had done to his godson.

"Hello Lily. How have you been?"

Lily frowned at Remus' formal tone. She felt that he was distancing himself from her, and it hurt to know that she might lose another one of her closest friends.

Though, she might have lost Remus a long time ago.

"Please, Remus, come in and sit down. I'll make us some tea."

Remus wanted to deny her. In fact, Remus wanted to escape from her home and hide like he had done in the past five years. Entering Lily's abode would be similar to entering a chest filled with past memories that were best left in the past. Furthermore, entering her home would bring back a feeling of betrayal of family and a betrayal of love.

For wherever James and Lily went, Sirius Black was sure to follow.

"Please, Remus, for old time's sake."

Did his former friend know that her pleas would not affect him? Not after seeing a broken child's tears…

Remus sighed, "Alright."

It was all for his cub.

Lily smiled brightly, brushing a strand of her dark red hair away from her face. Her emerald eyes brushed quickly over his figure. He seemed different somehow, and she wanted to figure out what it was. He looked as tired as ever, but besides that, he seemed perfectly healthy. She saw how he brushed a part of his sandy-blond hair away from his amber colored eyes…

There was a light in his eyes. She hasn't seen that light in a long time. Was Remus happy wherever he was? Did he find someone new?

Poor Sirius…

"Head into the living room, and I'll get us some tea." Lily said quietly.

Remus shook his head, "You do not need to bother yourself, Lily. I've only come to check on some old friends."

Lily narrowed her eyes. "Then enjoy some tea with your old friend and find out what she has been up to." She said snippily.

She turned toward the kitchen without waiting for a response from the werewolf, and Remus was glad that she had left the room. The air was more stiflingly with her in it.

"Who are you mister?"

Remus' gaze landed on the young boy standing before him. Five year old Hayden looked up at him with curiosity and innocence. The child was a healthy, a bit chubby, boy with auburn colored hair, warm hazel-green eyes, and a wide mischievous smile.

Was it wrong to want to curse the child that was luckier than his own godson?

"Hayden! Do not be disrespectful!"

The child looked down while his mother scolded him. She held a platter with a teapot and a few cups, and she set them down on a table before taking a deep breath.

Remus thought that she might punish the boy.

Lily hugged the child fiercely. Remus was wrong.

"Oh, Hayden, I didn't mean to yell. It is just—I want you to be polite to Remus. He is a good friend of your father and mine."

Hayden nodded happily before turning back to the werewolf, who sat there watching the scene with disdain in his amber eyes. The expression was wiped away before Lily glanced at him.

The child felt that this stranger did not like him very much.

"Hiya mister Remus, I'm Hayden Potter, the boy-who-lived!" Hayden proclaimed proudly.

Remus was a bit startled at the boy's forwardness, and he gathered quickly that Hayden was a definite son of James Potter. The child was proud, arrogant, and seemed like a trickster, especially with that playful glint in his eyes.

"You have grown quite a lot since the last time I saw you." Remus remarked.

Hayden's eyes widened, "You saw me when I was a baby mister!"

Lily chuckled lightly, "Sweetheart, Remus was there when you were born."

Hayden gasped at that astounding fact, "Then, mister, you know my uncle Padfoot!"

Remus cringed at the name, but the other two took no notice. Lily was too busy entranced by her son's booming laughter and she giggled at his antics.

"Mama, can I drink tea with you and mister Remus?"

Lily smiled at her son fondly as she handed Remus a cup of tea. He shook his head in disappointment when watching the mother and son interact.

This was the life his beloved cub was supposed to have.

"Why don't I give you warm milk and cookies, Hayden?" Lily asked her child. Hayden frowned that his demand was refused, but took the compensation regardless. Lily faced Remus. She was ready to speak to the friend who had vanished three years ago.

"Remus, may I ask you a question?"

The werewolf took a sip of his tea, savoring the taste, and concluded that he had much worse. Though, to be fair, Remus thought, that he was being a bit bias.

This was the woman who had left his godson with a pair of magic-hating muggles.

Remus inwardly shook himself out of these thoughts, and contemplated on what to tell Lily as to where he has been for the last few years. Telling the truth was simply out of the question.

If only there was a distraction for her to focus on the time being.

"Lily, I—

The sound of the floo interrupted Remus, which he could not be more grateful until he saw who exactly came out of the Potter's fireplace.

"DADDY!" The youngest Potter cried as he ran toward his father.

James Potter grabbed his son and tossed him into the air. "Hello son, how was your day."

"It was okay daddy. I played with all my toys and I color. I played with snitch and prongs. And mama brought mister over." Hayden replied brightly as he pointed toward Lily and Remus.

"Mister? Why Lily I never would have thought that you would have been the first to crack of this one person for life plan. I have betted all my money toward James to be the first…"

Remus groaned inwardly at that voice. The same playful, sexy voice that Remus had loved to hear, and he, after hearing it again, realized that he had missed.

Remus did not want to face Sirius today.

"Shut it Black before I ban you from ever seeing Hayden again!" Lily said harshly, not liking what Sirius had insinuated before.

James laughed awkwardly, still holding on to his son, "Now honey, Sirius was just making a joke."

He then turned toward where Hayden was pointing to and froze.

He never thought that he would see Moony again.

Sirius, not noticing his werewolf yet, grimaced at that thought of apologizing to his mate's wife, "I'm sorry, Mrs. Prongs."

Remus, during this friendly banter between the three of them, was slowly creeping out of the room without Lily's notice, and James was completely confused that he could not speak. The werewolf did not want to stay at the Potter's place any longer, and he did not need to. He came to check if the Potter family felt that they were missing something.

They did not.

Unfortunately, little Hayden did not adhere to Remus' plans.

"His name is mister Remus, Uncle Padfoot. Mama said that he knows me when I was a baby!" Hayden chirped with joy, relishing that all the attention was on him.

James finally snapped out of his daze, realizing that his friend was truly here, and he turned to his wife for answers. Lily looked sheepishly at her husband, not fond of getting caught while trying to hide something from him.

It was Sirius, though, who looked downright shocked.

"Remus…" Sirius whispered as his eyes finally locked onto the figure who was trying to make his escape.

Sirius wanted to run toward the werewolf and never let him go.

But his feet did not want to move.

Remus' eyes met Sirius' silver-gray eyes, eyes that looked remarkably like the dear child that Remus has come to adore, a child that was Sirius' illegitimate daughter, and a daughter that he had no idea existed.

"Sirius." Remus said, and he wanted to say more. He wanted to yell at him. He wanted to curse him for what he did to Ava and her children.

More importantly, Remus wanted to tell Sirius that he still loved him and missed him.

He couldn't, and that hurt more than Remus would ever admit. Remus could not come back to Sirius because that would mean leaving behind darling Cassiopeia and his cherished godson who was trapped in an abusive home. He had to choose between his love and his cub.

At this moment in life, Harry was the one who needed the werewolf more.

Remus glanced quickly at Lily, "Thank you for the tea, maybe we can finish our chat another time."

Taking advantage of everyone's silence, Remus quickly made his way out of the Potters' home, and he noted all the photos that adorned the hallway to his exit.

The photos that did not depict the existence of the other Potter child.

"Remus, please wait!"

Remus heard Sirius' cry, and he quickened his pace to the apparition point. A sense of déjà vu overcame Remus when he turned around to see Sirius before disappearing with a sounding crack.

The image of Sirius' heartbroken face would not leave the werewolf's mind.

* * *

_June 10, 1985_

"Mama will be angry that you're sneaking out again, Alyssa."

Cassiopeia scowled at her twin brother, technically her older brother as well, who was in her way from leaving.

At least he doesn't call her Cassiopeia all the time.

"I don't care what mother wants, Anthony, but I will leave this house without her or your permission."

Cepheus did not understand his sister. They were twins, close twins, so their bond, a bond created by magic itself, was a strong as I could be for how old they were.

A bond between twins was a thing that should not be messed with.

Still, with all that, Cepheus felt disconnected when his sister left their home. It was something private, and he was could never get an inkling of what it was.

It must be important to her for her not to want to share it with him.

They were twins, fraternal because they did not look so much alike. Where Cassiopeia had wavy dark-brown hair, he had straight black hair. Where his sister had silver-gray eyes and when you looked closely you could see the blue flecks in them, he had ice-blue eyes that matched his mother's.

People always commented that Cepheus looked a lot like his mother.

"I don't want mama to be angry at you, Alyssa. Please stay." Cepheus said pleadingly to his little sister.

Cassiopeia sighed loudly, not liking when her brother started begging. "I have to go, otherwise he'll be lonely."

The surge of jealousy rose in the twin brother. There was someone that was more important to Cassiopeia, and he did not even know who it was.

"Who is it? Tell me!" Cepheus yelled childishly.

Cassiopeia never liked lying to her brother. It wasn't as if she was ashamed to lie because that was not true, it was just that Cepheus, thanks to their bond, always knew when she was lying to him.

And that made her feel guilty, especially since Cepheus was her best friend…after Harry.

And she promised she wouldn't tell.

Cassiopeia shook her head, "Mother wouldn't let you go even if you knew, Anthony."

"Mama doesn't even let you go, and you don't listen all the time, sister! I want to meet him!" Cepheus whined.

She thought about it for a few seconds, maybe it wouldn't be such a bad idea…

"Cepheus Anthony Williams!"

The twins cringed at the harsh voice, and Cassiopeia bit her lip. Her chance at escaping was now ruined.

Why did her mother have come home early today?

Cepheus smiled charmingly at his mother, "Hello mama, you're home early."

Cassiopeia snorted before turning around to face her mother. She looked back wistfully. She wanted to go play with Harry.

"I need you to go inside Cepheus. I want to speak to your sister alone." Their mother said distressingly.

Cepheus looked at Cassiopeia apologetically. Their mother always favored him before his sister, and these were the times where she actually showed it. He ran toward their home and decided to wait in his room until his sister told him what happen.

She wasn't going anywhere today.

Ava Williams looked down at her daughter disappointingly. Her dark brown hair, similar to her daughter's was loose, falling to her shoulders. Her ice-blue eyes pierced her daughter's silver-gray orbs, and she could not help but feel contempt for that particular shade of color.

They were _Sirius Black's _eyes.

"Cassiopeia Alyssa Williams, how many times must I tell you not to venture off the property?"

Her daughter refused to say a word, angering Ava further.

"I swear Cassiopeia that I should throw you out on the streets for your blatant disrespect toward me, your own mother, for Merlin's sake!"

"I didn't know that mothers became bitterer as their children aged. You seem much more resentful the last time I saw you." A voice drawled behind the mother and daughter.

Cassiopeia's eyes lit up and she grinned. Her mother faltered at the voice that had stopped her rant. Ava turned around to face the stranger.

"Don't you recognize me Ava?" The stranger said mockingly with a smirk.

How could she not? There, standing in front of her, was Remus Lupin. One of the Gryffindor boys that the girls wanted and knew that they could not have. His sandy-blond hair fell to his gorgeous amber eyes which stared accusingly at her, and his warm smile, a trademark of his, was nowhere present on his usually kind face. This Remus Lupin was a different one from the one she went to school with. This new Lupin seemed much more harden.

It appeared that loosing the person you loved the most made you cold.

Ava looked down. It was her fault that the boy she cared for looked at her like she was nothing more than a piece of trash on the side of the road.

Ava, a while after she had her children, made a promise to herself that she would loathe Sirius Black for the rest of her life. The situation that had landed her pregnant was her fault as she was the one who had initiated that night with Black. She would always regret it.

But it was Sirius Black who had turned his back on her and his children. He, instead of accepting the mistake he made, decided to be a spoiled brat and put on the blame on her.

"_You are just a fucking whore…You want to see me suffer."_

As if. Ava Williams had felt extremely guilty and accepted the harsh comment that Black threw in her face. No, she didn't want to see him suffer back then.

Now she wanted Black to suffer.

Ava decided that she would not feel guilty any longer. And with that decision, she had favored her son, who had her eyes, over her daughter, who had her father's eyes.

Looking back at that promise, Ava realized that she never factored in her feelings toward Remus Lupin.

She never expected to see him again.

"Cassiopeia, sweet child, please enjoy your day with him. He misses you dearly."

It was with that statement, accompanied with that warm smile directed toward her daughter, that snapped Ava out of her whirling thoughts.

"What are you doing Lupin? I forbade Cassiopeia from leaving, and she is grounded for disobeying me." Ava stated, trying to focus on her daughter rather than the man whose life she had ruined.

Remus laughed, "I believe Cassiopeia would try to sneak out either way. She is much like her father."

Ava cringed at that. Cassiopeia's bright smile wavered for a bit, her good mood always faded when her father was mentioned, but she shook out of it.

It would do no good for Harry if she let the darkness suck her in too.

Cassiopeia laughed at her mother's apprehension toward the werewolf, "It seems that Uncle Moony has much to speak about with you, Mother, so I will be back later in the evening."

She wondered if her mother knew when she was lying.

Ava stared dumbstruck at her daughter's familiarity with Remus, and she puzzled over that fact while watching her daughter leave. How long was Remus Lupin watching her family?

Or how long was Remus watching Sirius's daughter?

She faced the werewolf, hesitating when she saw his judgmental glare. It was disconcerting to not know what his intentions were. What did he have to gain by coming here?

Was Remus back together with Black? If that was so, was he here to take her children away?

Even with all her faults as a mother, Ava Williams loved her children deeply, and she would not survive if they were taken away from her.

"Are you still with _him_? Tell me now if you are!" Ava spoke fast, needing her questions answered first.

"I need to know who you are talking about before I can answer that." Remus said blandly.

How dare he play dumb with her?

"Black," Ava murmured.

Remus glanced down before looking back at Ava, understanding what was going on in Ava's mind. "I'm not here to take away your children."

Ava glared suspiciously at the werewolf, "You didn't answer my first question."

"No, I am not with Sirius. I haven't been in the past five years." Remus said as he rolled his eyes.

Ava flinched at the insinuation, knowing full well that was another jab to her guilty soul. Didn't he know that she had everyday reminders of that day?

She took a deep breath, moving away from the subject of Black. "If not here for my children, then what the hell do you want?"

Remus chuckled, sending chills up Ava's spine, and not the good ones. "Ava, I have been miserable for five years."

Ava scowled, "No need for the guilt trip Lupin. I will always hate myself for what I did to you…"

"Always hating yourself…doesn't that damage your children in the long run?"

Ava spoke hatefully, "I do not need a lecture on child care. Just tell me what you want and then leave me the fuck alone."

Remus shook his head, "Fine. You own me."

Nothing needed to be said after that. Ava figured that he was here to collect some debt from her, debt from a sin she had committed years back, but she was afraid that he was going to ask for the impossible.

"Have you been keeping up with our world?" Remus asked suddenly.

"What does that—never mind. No I have not. I abandoned that world as soon as my children were born. I just make sure they know of their abilities." Ava said frustratingly

"Then you have no idea about the Potter twins."

Ava thought quickly over that, "Just that Lily had two twin boys…I remembered that because I wondered if fate was playing another one of her cruel jokes on me."

Ava smiled sadly, "I heard rumors that one of her boys defeated You-Know-Who."

Remus frowned, "Yes. Hayden Potter was named the boy-who-lived, and Harry Potter disappeared from the Wizarding World. He now resides at the Durselys' home at number four Privet Drive…not too far from here."

Ava narrowed her eyes, "Lily abandoned one of her children? That doesn't sound like her…"

"No, it doesn't, but that is what happened. Even I don't know all of the details; it is apparently kept between the Potters, Dumbledore, and maybe Sirius."

"Privet Drive? Remus Lupin, do not tell me that is where my daughter is heading to right at this moment."

The werewolf smirked, "Okay I won't tell you."

Ava started to fidget, "What do you want with me?"

"I need you to help me hide my cub." Remus said seriously.

* * *

_July 31__st__, 1985_

"You ghastly freak! Why should I still bother with you if my darling sister wanted nothing to do with you? She loved your brother more than she did you, and she expected to me to deal with her leftovers! Well no more! I won't deal with you, you worthless monster!"

Harry's emerald eyes widened at his aunt's outburst. She had been in a mood all day, but he did not expect to see her crack.

"Go! Go! GO AWAY NOW!" Petunia screamed, not wanting to look at her nephew any longer.

Harry ran from the kitchen to his cupboard, away from the yelling, and away from all the truths. He shut the door behind him, and he heard his aunt locking him in. He felt hot tears streaming down his face, and he realized that he was crying.

Nothing hurt more than the truth.

"Hush, Alex. She's lying. She is the ghastly one."

Harry shook away the soothing voice, wanting nothing more than to wallow in the darkness. He wanted to feel the pain enveloped him. He did not want to seek the light any longer because he was safer in the dark.

The light was absolutely worthless to him.

"Please Harry! Don't go too deep. Stay with me!"

And yet that pleading voice still managed to grab Harry away from the shadow's grasp.

Cassiopeia was still here.

"It's true. My mother did not want me."

No not his mother any longer. She was never his mother.

Cassiopeia shook her head, but Harry kept on going, "I'm worthless, aren't I? She's right. Lily Potter left me, yet she kept my brother. Why? Because I wasn't worth it."

He then looked at his friend. He was already broken. "Why won't you let me go?"

Harry's consciousness was fading slowly, and he knew that if his light wasn't here, he would have been gone already.

"Because it isn't true! There are still people who love you, you'll soon see Harry!" Cassiopeia explained loudly, not wanting her friend to disappear in the shadows.

She wanted Harry with her always, and she knew that if he delved deeper into the darkness that he would be lost to her forever. While the darkness has some hold of him, it would not take him fully from her without a fight!

"Who? Who cares for me, Cassiopeia? Unlike you, I have no one. At least you have a brother who loves you deeply." Harry said harshly. He did not like that his friend was trying to feed him false hope.

All to keep him from the one place he wanted to be.

Cassiopeia smiled, "You'll soon meet him."

Harry glared, "Then you know who he is."

She looked down in shame, "Harry it wasn't an accident that I met you. You know I don't live that close to here."

Harry pulled away from Cassiopeia's arms, only realizing then that her embrace was holding him together, and he looked at her accusingly. "So this is all a lie—

"No Harry! Please listen to me." Cassiopeia interrupted hastily.

Their voices were getting louder in the tiny cupboard under the stairs, and it was lucky that only Petunia Dursley was home.

Harry sat on the far end of the cupboard quietly.

"Harry, I was there that day because I was running away from home."

Harry nodded slowly, already knowing that part of her story.

"I met you and stayed here, but I met someone first." Cassiopeia paused giving space for Harry to ask questions.

"Who did you meet?" Harry asked blankly.

Cassiopeia smiled softly, "I met a man who told me to play with you, regardless of the bully of a cousin you had, and that if I did I would never regret it."

"You listened to an adult stranger." Harry stated, surprised at his friend's one time lapse in rebellion.

She blushed, "He doesn't count because he loves you and cares for me!"

Harry gaped. "What?"

"He loves you."

"Really…"

Cassiopeia giggled, "Yes silly. See now you know that there is a person who needs you."

Harry didn't say a word, and Cassiopeia knew that her friend had a hard time believing in a word she said.

He was only taking it seriously because Cassiopeia had never lied to him.

"Who are you?"

The children froze at Harry's aunt frighten voice. They did not notice that his aunt had unexpected company.

"Do you not recognize me either, Petunia?"

Cassiopeia jumped up happily at the voice, pressing her ear to the cupboard door. Harry had a feeling that this was the man that his friend admired.

A man she said that loved him.

"You're one of those freaks that my sister knew! Get out! I will not have two of you in my house!" Petunia yelled angrily.

Why were they hunting her now?

"What you want has no interest to me, Petunia. Now may you please inform me where the children are?" Remus said politely, gripping his wand tightly.

Petunia hated when wands were about to pointed at her.

Lily's sister's face paled, and she shook her head, "What children? I cannot hand you my darling Dudley or the freak, no matter how much I want to."

The wand was suddenly in Petunia's face.

"Listen carefully Petunia…I know exactly where the children are. I am giving you a chance to redeem some of your actions by handing your nephew to me, as an act that you know that he is better off with me." Remus snarled.

Cassiopeia giggled again, quietly this time, and Harry gave her a confused look. "What's so funny?"

"I never seen your aunt this scared, and she's scared of you all the time!"

"Petunia, you will lead me to the cupboard under the stairs." Remus whispered.

By this time, Dudley Dursley had come down the stairs because of the loud commotion was ruining his concentration while playing his Playstation.

He saw a stranger, who had frighten his mother to a point of tears, and that made him hold onto his mother for his life.

He did not want to die!

"There aren't any children here!" Petunia muttered, as she looked around the room warily. She felt that her sister was watching her every movement.

Lily Potter might come back to collect her leftovers.

Dudley, frighten for his life, wanted the man to leave soon. He pointed in the direction in the hallway, which held the cupboard beneath the stairs.

"He's in there. Potter is there with her!"

Petunia looked down in alarm at her son, "Dudley!"

The werewolf pushed past the woman and her son as he went to open the cupboard door. Two children came tumbling down, and they looked at each other abashedly. Harry got up first, brushing himself off, and he helped his beloved friend up as well. She grinned happily at Remus while Harry stood there shyly, unsure on what to do.

He felt that he had seen this man before.

Remus laughed at the children he cared so much about, "Hello sweet child." He spoke to Cassiopeia first, not wanting to startle his godson any further.

Cassiopeia laughed too, "Hello Uncle Moony!" She then turned to Harry, who was staring at the werewolf intently, and grabbed his hand.

"Uncle Moony, this is Harry Potter."

Cassiopeia smiled at Harry, "Alex, this is Remus Lupin, also known as Uncle Moony, and he is your godfather."


	4. Losing a Child

_May 4, 1988_

"Where is he?" Harry asked, pouting as he sat down on the tan couch in the living room of his best friend's home.

Home, it was a simple yet beautiful word to him. He never believed that one day he would be a part of a home.

"Silly boy, he'll be here soon." Cassiopeia said, as she sat next to Harry.

"Yeah! You make it seem like Uncle Moony has been gone for a year!" Cepheus whined as he lay out on the floor.

He dodged quickly away from the foot aiming toward his face.

Cassiopeia giggled when Harry missed. "Cepheus does have a point."

"I'm sorry that I'm not patient like the two of you!" Harry said. He sighed afterwards, and gave his two friends apologetic looks. They grinned as they expected him to be sorry.

It was just like Harry to apologize for everything he did, no doubt a side effect from growing up with the Dursleys.

"It's just that he's been gone for three days. He's only ever gone for two. What if something happened to him?" Harry asked worriedly.

It terrified him deeply at the thought of his godfather hurt.

"He's a bloody werewolf! I doubt anything in that forest could hurt him that bad." Cepheus shouted, trying to shove that point down his friend's throat.

"Cepheus Anthony Williams, language!

Harry and Cassiopeia grinned at Cepheus' timid face. Ava stood above him, giving him a scolding look, and glanced behind her to give another scolded look to the children sitting on the couch.

That shut them up immediately.

Cepheus sighed, "Sorry mama."

Ava narrowed her eyes for a moment, figuring out if her son's apology was sincere. After a moment, she felt that it was, and she smiled softly at him. She turned around fully to face the other two. The soft look in her eyes stayed, even when facing her daughter.

Harry grinned inwardly at that. Moony would not allow Cassiopeia to be neglected in her own home.

_Flashback_

"_What the hell do you mean?" Ave yelled at the werewolf._

_Said werewolf sat calmly at the table, watching the woman with bored amber eyes. It has only been six months since he and Harry had stayed here, and it was now when Ava finally cracked._

_Too bad for her._

"_I meant what I said. I will not let you favor one child over another." Remus stated _

"_I heard that part, werewolf! I meant about that part of taking her away." Ava spoke crossly._

_Remus glared at Ava's angry ice-blue eyes, "I also meant that, Ava. I'm staying here because—_

"_No one asked you to stay!"_

"—_my godson and your daughter do not want to be separated plus the fact that I adore Cassiopeia and find Cepheus quite charming." Remus continued as he ignored the irritated woman._

_Ava huffed, "I do not favor any of my children."_

_Remus snorted at that, "You do. You're exactly like Lily Potter."_

_Ava glared. Being compared to Lily was not a compliment in Remus' book. It was similar for her giving a compliment to a man by comparing him to Sirius Black._

_It wasn't a compliment._

"_Though I will give you some props since you didn't abandon any of your children," Remus said._

_Ava sat down across from the werewolf, "I will never allow you to take Cassiopeia away from me."_

_Remus stared at Ava for a moment, "Believe me, Cassiopeia would have no complaints if I took her away from here."_

"_Are you fond of her because she is __**his**__?" Ava suddenly asked civilly._

"_I love her because of who she is." Remus answered graciously._

_He, then, clasped his hands with Ava's, looking at her sternly, "Remember that Cassiopeia may be his, but she is not him. She is her own person…and do not forget that she is also yours."_

"_Now come out Harry," Remus said with a smile as a small raven-black haired child came out of hiding, looking down at the ground sheepishly._

_Flashback_

"Harry, Cassiopeia, what are the two of you complaining about?" Ava asked kindly.

Cassiopeia scowled, "I am not complaining mother."

Ava's smile dimmed. She had never noticed before how her daughter had only called her mother, and never mama like her brother. Ava longed to hear the word mama come from Cassiopeia's mouth.

She was surprised, though, that Cassiopeia hasn't begun calling her by her first name.

"Sorry, Aunt Ava, but I'm waiting for Moony to come home. He's been gone forever." Harry explained.

"Forever is a bit of an exaggeration." Cassiopeia drawled.

Ava frowned a bit. The full moon was three days ago, and it was strange to see that Remus wasn't here by now. He never wanted to leave Harry alone for too long.

He didn't fully trust Ava to care for Harry.

"I'm sure he'll be here soon." Ava said soothingly, trying to comfort the child.

Harry nodded absently. He knew that his godfather was coming; it was just that he was still afraid of being abandoned.

"What is with everyone in the living room?"

Cepheus sat up, "Finally! Took you long enough to get home Uncle Moony!"

Remus raised his eyebrows at the boy, "Hello to you too Cepheus." Cepheus grinned.

His sister rushed toward the werewolf, hugging him tightly. "Welcome home."

Remus smiled gently, "Thank you sweet child."

"It is good to see you here so late, Lupin." Ava said sarcastically.

Remus glanced once at her before focusing his attention on the child sitting on the couch. He could tell that the boy was happy, but he could also tell the boy was afraid to go up to him.

Bantering with Ava could wait.

Harry came first.

Remus walked up to Harry and kneeled before him. He watched as his godson avoided his eyes, and he chuckled softly.

"Do I get a hello from you, cub?"

Harry's emerald eyes looked at the werewolf and the child smiled, "You're back," Harry stated quietly.

Remus nodded and Harry hugged him securely. He didn't want to let his godfather go.

Not without him.

* * *

_August 15, 1988_

It was his and Cassiopeia's birthday today.

He was eight years old.

Harry had already turned eight two weeks ago, and now it was his turn. Cepheus wrinkled his nose at the thought of being younger than Harry. He was used to being the oldest.

_Flashback_

"_Cepheus, can you please come down?" Ava's voice reaching to Cepheus' room._

_Four year old Cepheus was curious about why his mother called him. It wasn't about Cassiopeia, he thought darkly, since she was off with her new friend._

_With their mother's permission._

"_Yes mama." Cepheus said quietly, not wanting to anger his mom. She has been edgy for about a month or so._

_When Cepheus came down, he saw his sister standing next to a stranger. The stranger was speaking calmly to his mother, and he saw another boy standing on the other side of his sister._

_They were holding hands._

_Cepheus glared. This boy seemed to be close with his sister, and he didn't even know who the kid was!_

_Hence his instant dislike toward the boy._

_Cassiopeia felt the glare, and she turned toward where her brother was standing. She tugged on the boy's hand, and he followed her silently, leaving behind the stranger. The boy looked back._

_The stranger nodded to the boy._

_Cepheus stood there. He refused to move. If his mother or his sister wanted him meet the boy, and then the boy would have to come to him._

_He never liked it when his sister knew something that he didn't._

"_Cassiopeia, you're back early." Cepheus said nicely, ignoring the boy next to her on purpose._

_Cassiopeia, though, would have none of that. "Don't be rude, Anthony. And don't call me that."_

_Cepheus rolled his eyes, and he heard the boy giggled. He turned toward him. "What's so funny?"_

_The boy instantly shut up and looked down. Cepheus was confused: should he be glad that the boy was frightened of him or be angry that the boy was ignoring him?_

_No, he did not like this at all._

_The boy looked tiny, smaller than him, but the same size of Cassiopeia. "How old are you?" Cepheus asked the kid directly._

_Harry tilted his head slightly as he stared at his friend's brother. He wasn't sure what to make of him. "Um…I turned five today."_

_Another strike, Cepheus thought. The tiny boy was older than him!_

"_Who is he?" Cepheus frustratingly asked his sister._

_Cassiopeia beamed, "This is who I've been visiting."_

_Cepheus' eyes widened. This was the person that Cassiopeia been sneaking off to see for months, and now this person was here at his home._

_His mother knew._

"_What's your name?" Cepheus asked the boy politely._

_He had to; otherwise Cassiopeia would kill him later for being rude to her friend._

"_Harry." The boy simply said._

"_Harry," Cepheus parroted, "Why are you here?"_

"_He's staying here with us along with Uncle Moony." Cassiopeia answered. She sounded serious._

"_Uncle Moony?" Cepheus asked curiously._

_The boy named Harry pointed toward the stranger, "He's Uncle Moony. My godfather._

_Cepheus heard the confused way the boy said godfather, and he looked at his sister for a clue. She giggled at him._

"_They just met, Anthony."_

_Cepehus sighed at his sister's antics, "Okay, Alyssa, what's going on?"_

_Flashback_

That was a strange day. But the days afterward have been good.

Uncle Moony was a pleasant surprise, and thanks to him, at least that's what Harry said, that his mother stopped favoring him over his sister.

Cepheus was happy with that.

It was odd to see how his family has changed. First it was just him, Cassiopeia, and their mother. Now he had a cousin and an uncle. Everything was good.

For the most part.

Cassiopeia was thrilled that her best friend lived with them, and away from the horrid people he had been living with before.

The Durselys sounded appalling.

His mom was content with another child in their home. She said that Harry brought out another side to him and Cassiopeia.

Cepheus wasn't sure how his mother felt about Remus.

Cassiopeia said that she didn't care.

Harry told him that Ava felt that she owed Remus.

None of the children knew the exact details.

Besides that, his whole family was happy, except for the fact that Cepheus felt that he was missing something.

"Hurry up Cepheus! Otherwise I'm telling mother to start without you!"

Cepheus groaned at his sister's impatient whines. "I'll be there in a second."

Cassiopeia only laughed and ran down the stairs. She knew that something was wrong with her brother, but he would tell her when he was ready.

It was useless to push for answers.

Cepheus' smile dropped. He turned back to stare out the window looking beyond the houses. He wished that he was like his sister who wasn't afraid to leave their home.

She was afraid to go looking for the one she felt was missing.

Cepheus knew that he was lying to himself. He knew exactly who was missing, it was just that person was one he wasn't too sure about facing.

Ironically, this person was the easiest to find.

"Anthony, is everything okay?"

Cepheus turned around to face Harry, who was the only person, besides Cassiopeia, to call him that.

Harry, though, only called him that occasionally.

"Can I ask you something?"

Harry nodded, closing the door behind him. When Harry had come to live with them it was decided that Harry and Cepheus was to share a room.

Cassiopeia wasn't so happy with that.

"Did you ever feel like someone was missing from your life?" Cepheus asked.

Harry thought carefully, "Yeah but she found me eventually."

Cepheus grinned, "Would you ever have looked for her if she hadn't come."

"No. I would have already been gone." Harry stated honestly.

Cepheus said nothing after. It was one of those Harry secrets that only Cassiopeia knew about.

"I want to find that missing person too, but I'm afraid." Cepehus said, tired of the silence.

"Afraid of what?" Harry asked.

"The reactions…"

"Oh," Harry tried to smile at Cepheus, but somehow he couldn't. He knew exactly who Cepheus wanted to look for, and he wasn't sure how to feel about it.

"Got any suggestions?" Cepheus said, trying to fill the silence.

"Nope." Cepheus laughed at that.

* * *

"Let's go. He wants to talk to them privately, Cassiopeia." Harry urged as he pulled away Cassiopeia away from her brother.

Cepheus gave Harry a thankful look. He didn't want his sister to hear what he was about to say. Harry, in return, gave him a pointed look. Cepheus sighed.

She would find out eventually.

Ava chuckled as her daughter was pulled out of the room by her nephew. Nephew…she never thought she would say that to the son of Lily Potter.

She never thought that one day her children would consider Remus Lupin an uncle either.

Ava turned to her son, who wouldn't look at her, and she wondered what had him so down on his birthday. Remus shrugged his shoulders when she glanced at him for answers.

"I'll take my leave as well." Remus said, feeling that this was a private conversation between son and mother.

"No!" Cepheus shouted and then clapped his hands over his mouth in shock.

Ava let that one slide. "I want to talk to the both of you." Cepheus said quietly.

The werewolf nodded and sat down on the couch. Ave stayed standing, and Cepheus looked at the two of them embarrassedly.

"I want something."

Ava raised her eyebrow, "You want what?"

"I think you need to sit down, Ava." Remus murmured.

Ava snapped back, "I rather stand."

"Please don't fight." Cepheus pleaded, desperately wanting to tell them his wish.

Remus smiled gently, "What do you need, Cepheus?"

"Promise that you won't get mad," Cepheus directed at the two of them.

"I will do no such thing." The two of them said simultaneously before they glanced at each other with pain in their eyes.

A promise held no meaning to them.

"Cepheus, please sweetheart, tell me what's going on?" Ava asked her son softly.

"You'll get mad mama." Cepheus said as he looked down.

She lifted her son's chin and looked in his ice-blue eyes, so much like hers when she was a child; they were filled with childlike wonder and innocence.

So unlike his sister, whose silver-gray eyes held no naïve admiration, and nowhere near similar to Harry, whose emerald green eyes held darkness that told a simple truth.

That innocence was a dying breed, and Harry had lost it long ago.

"I want to meet him. I want to meet my father."

Ava let go of her son as if he had burned her. Remus rushed quickly, trying to comfort the boy from the hurt the child felt when his mother flinched away from him.

"Ava, stop it!" Remus said harshly.

Her son wanted to meet Black. She had spent eight years driving away from the man who had abandoned her children, and Cepheus wanted that man in his life

Like hell will she let that happen.

"No! I will not allow it!" Ava yelled wildly. The mention of _him_ always put her in a mood.

Cepheus turned to his uncle, hoping for a chance, "Uncle Moony…"

While the children knew nothing of the adult's past, they did not that certain thing should never be mentioned.

One of them was the Dursleys. Remus wanted to curse everything in sight when they were mentioned, and Ava hugged her children tightly to protect them from an unknown threat.

Another thing was Remus' and Ava's shaky past. Ava would look down in shame, and Remus would have a look of pure sorrow on his face.

But one of those things brought a fierce reaction from the adults, and that was the father of Cepheus and Cassiopeia.

Ava would become livid, stating that their father was nothing but a useless piece of shit who wouldn't give a damn about them.

Remus' face would fill with grief, and Harry said that it reminded him of people who lost the one they loved. That look would remind Harry of when Petunia Dursley would be looking at pictures, crying, before telling him to leave.

That look was on Remus' face now, and Cepheus felt guilty for causing it.

Not guilty enough to stop though.

"I feel like there is something missing." Cepheus continued while his mother stood there livid at the thought of her son with Black.

"You once said that he didn't know that I existed. That's not fair." Cepheus reminded Ava.

Remus sighed sadly and Ava wanted to break down in tears. Cepheus stared up at them, ignoring their pleading faces to stop this madness.

He wanted his father.

"Cepheus, he didn't want you." Ava kneeled down to her son, trying to make him understand.

Cepheus shook his head, "Maybe it is different now."

Ava looked at Remus for helped, and he kneeled down as well. "I doubt it, Cepheus," the werewolf confirmed Ava's words.

"Do you know for sure, Uncle Moony?" Cepheus asked desperately.

Remus looked down and Ava scowled. "You are no help, Lupin."

"I'm the wrong person for this discussion," Remus retorted angrily.

It was silent for a moment, and Cepheus felt that he was fighting a losing battle. That scared him.

"Is this what you want for sure?" Remus suddenly asked the child.

"What the hell are you saying, werewolf?" Ava exclaimed furiously.

"Hush. It's not like you can keep Cepheus from him forever."

Cepheus felt hope rising again, and he couldn't control his happiness. Ava saw the grin appear on her son's face, and she knew that she had lost.

She couldn't deny her son anything.

* * *

_September 20, 1988_

This was a bad idea.

Ava sighed again, watching her son eat ice-cream happily. They sat there in Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour, and Ava could tell that Cepheus could not control himself.

He was deliriously thrilled.

"Are you okay mama?" Cepheus asked hesitantly.

All of this was for her son, Ava reminded herself, as she grimaced. "I'll be fine."

She desperately wanted to be home with the other children, but Remus made a valid point. It would not look well if he was the one with Sirius' long lost son.

Remus did not want to hurt Sirius any further.

"Do you think Cassiopeia will be angry at me forever?"

Right, Ava remembered, her daughter was extremely angry at Cepheus. At that thought, Ava could not help but smile.

Cassiopeia despised Black as much as Ava did.

"I'm sure your sister will understand especially with Uncle Moony there to comfort her." Ava stated calmly.

Cepheus looked unsure, but he kept on eating his ice-cream. Nothing would ruin this day for him.

Ava looked at her son sternly, "Cepheus, do you remember the rule?"

Cepheus looked up at his mom, "Yes mama. Don't talk about Cassiopeia, Harry, or Uncle Moony."

"Remember that your father might be with the Potters. The Potters can't know of Harry." Ava stressed.

Cepheus nodded. He knew that information was extremely important. If the Potters knew that Remus had Harry, then Uncle Moony was in trouble.

Ava smiled before looking around Diagon Alley. Her smile dropped when she saw her.

Lily Potter.

"Cepheus…it's time." Ava said quietly. Cepheus grinned and walked next to his mom.

Remus suggested that they hang around Diagon Alley until they saw a Potter. Wherever there was one Potter, then the rest was near.

Whenever there were the Potters, Sirius Black was sure to follow.

Ava and Cepheus pretended to be oblivious as they walked slowly toward Lily. Ava took a deep breath as she felt Lily's eyes on her. Cepehus held onto her arm, entranced by the broom in the window of Quality Quidditch Supplies. How surprising that they ended up here.

Ava turned around to face Lily, pretending to not have noticed her. "Ava?"

Cepheus gripped his mother's hand tightly, and Ava hoped that he wasn't having second thoughts.

It would be too late to escape.

"Lily." Ava said blankly. She wasn't sure how to feel about seeing her former best friend.

Lily hasn't changed a bit. Her dark red hair was tied back in a ponytail, and her figured was covered by a thick, expensive cloak. It was quiet chilly out, and Ava felt a bit out of place in her muggle clothes.

"Ava, is that really you?" Ava was quite tempted to roll her eyes at Lily's disbelieving tone.

Cepheus could not keep quiet, and grinned up at Lily. "Hello miss, are you a friend of mama's?"

Lily stared in shock at the young boy. When her friend had disappeared, Lily expected it to be for a number of things. But pregnancy never popped in Lily's head.

The boy was quite adorable. He was a bit smaller than her son. He had black hair that looked quite like dark-brown, but was straighter than Ava's wavy hair. He had ice-blue eyes that matched exactly to his mother's eyes. His other features, though, like his nose and chin, did not match to Ava's facial features, and Lily wondered who the boy's father was.

The child looked strangely familiar.

"Cepheus, what did I tell you about speaking to strangers?" Ava scolded.

Cepheus…that was the child's name and Lily wondered why he had such a name for she remembered that Ava had always wanted to name her son Anthony.

"We are not truly strangers, Ava." Lily said calmly. No, Ava and she could have never been strangers.

Ava spoke impassively, "Times change, Lily."

"Mama!"

Lily turned around, not noticing Ava's discomfort. Cepheus fidgeted impatiently. He wanted to meet his father.

Lily smiled brightly at her son, "Hello sweetheart, where is your godfather?"

Ava drew in a sharp breath. Remus was right. Sirius Black was here.

"He's with dad. I won the race!" Lily's child said smugly. Ava tried to recall his name since Remus educated her on what he knew about the Potters.

"Hayden, you know how I feel about you walking around alone." Lily reprimanded her son.

Hayden, Ava remembered, Hayden Christopher Potter.

Lily turned back to Ava and Cepheus while more familiar voices came closer to the four of them. Ava tried to look apologetic at Lily.

"You must forgive me, Lily, but I am not here for you." Ava said.

"Who are you here for then?" Lily asked.

"There you are! I swear if you became lost or something, your mother would have my head!" Sirius shouted at his godson.

Hayden laughed along with his father, who had appeared right behind Sirius. Lily smiled at the two of them, and Cepheus' eyes brightened at the image of his father.

Sirius Black was his name at least that is what his Uncle Moony said.

Ava smirked when Black's eyes caught her in the sea of Potters. She held tightly to her son, who was hidden carefully behind her.

Black's silver-gray eyes narrowed, "What the fuck are you doing here?"

James covered his son's ears hastily, looking to the person that angered his best friend quickly. Not many people had that privilege, besides Death Eaters, since Sirius was such an easy going man.

James obviously was still clueless to some of his best friend's life.

Lily, though, did not appreciate the swearing, "Sirius Black, please be respectful."

Cepheus' surprise did not end. Sirius Black sounded like he hated his mother. He wondered what happened between the two of them.

Harry said that that Sirius and Ava were never in love.

Uncle Moony never lied to Harry.

Lily continued on with her rant, "There are also children here, Black!"

Sirius' eyes followed Lily's stare and he watched a young boy appeared behind Ava. Lily looked closely at Cepheus and then to Sirius, and she gasped.

Lily looked at her friend, "Ava, please tell me that—

Ava interrupted her, "Let's continue this conversation somewhere private." Lily nodded, not sparing a glance to her confused husband.

Ava looked down at her son, "Cepheus there he is. Happy now?"

Cepheus grinned up at his mother, knowing that she was fully agitated. "I want to actually meet him mama."

* * *

"I don't believe this." Lily hissed angrily at Ava.

Cepheus was introduced to Hayden, and the two of them went to play in Hayden's room. Ava looked around bored, not believing that she was actually in the Potter's home.

She wondered if Remus felt as awkward as she did when he visited the Potters.

"No back up, Black. I'm sure that I remembered correctly that you loved to brag about your conquests." Ava said sarcastically at the man across from her.

He would not look at her.

James stood by the counter, not knowing exactly what to do or say. While he had wished to know what truly happen between Sirius and Remus, he had no idea this was it.

Sirius had actually cheated on Remus.

Lily looked torn, and James felt sorry for her. She was in the same mess as he, considering this involved two of her best friends as well.

Remus was her best friend as he was James'.

"Shut the fuck up, Williams." Sirius snarled at the mother of his son.

Merlin, a son! Sirius Black actually had a child.

It made Sirius sick to his stomach.

Ava noticed that look and scoffed, "Not feeling so well, Black. Is it because you know for sure that Lupin might never come back to you?"

Sirius lunged toward Ava, if not had James pulled him back, to tear her into pieces. Lily's eyes widened at Ava. "Ava please!"

Ava could not look directly into Lily's emerald green eyes. They looked exactly like Harry's eyes, except Lily's eyes didn't hold the pain that her abandoned son's eyes carried.

"Look, I didn't come here for a reunion. I came here because my son asked for his birthday to meet his father." Ava said vacantly.

She wanted to leave.

"He isn't mine!" Sirius said angrily. The boy can't be his, no, not if it meant that his werewolf would be gone forever.

A wand was suddenly pointed at his face. Ava sneered at the man, "He's yours Black, and I better not hear you saying that in front of him!"

Sirius took out his wand and aimed at Ava, "Shut it!"

Lily and James, each, gripped their wands tightly; ready to stun the two if a fight broke out. Ava, though, tired of all this, decided to end it quickly.

She smiled viciously at Sirius, "You may not believe it, but he is yours. Even Lupin knew it when he laid his eyes on your son."

Sirius hated Ava.

* * *

_October 31, 1988_

"You're going over there tonight." Cassiopeia said to her brother sadly.

Harry sat next to her, looking up at Cepheus, who was gathering an overnight bag.

"Dad wants me there with him since today is the day—you know." Cepheus muttered.

He loved to spend time with his dad; he just didn't want to celebrate today.

"You mean the day where Harry's life goes to hell." Cassiopeia shot back.

Cepheus grinned, "You better not let mama hear you swearing, Alyssa."

Harry stayed quiet. Cepheus has met the Potters and has been there many times over the past six weeks. He sighed.

"Be careful Cepheus, no good comes with this day." Harry whispered.

Cepheus looked startled, but then shook it off. They were just worried, and some part of him was worried as well. He hugged his sister, giving her a kiss on the head, and hugged Harry as well.

"I'll be back tomorrow."

The two nodded and watched him leave the room. Cassiopeia turned to Harry, tears in her eyes, "Why don't I believe him?"

Harry wallowed in the darkness. His light was fading, and so was he.

* * *

"They all seemed worried." Cepheus told his mother.

They walked to the Potter's home together, Cepheus recounting the situation with Cassiopeia and Harry. Ava frowned. She was worried as well.

"Even Uncle Moony felt that something was wrong."

Yes, Remus told her before she left. "I don't know, Cepheus. Today is not a good day." Ava said.

Cepehus nodded, holding his mother's hand tightly. They reached toward the Potter's door, and before they knocked, Lily opened the door hastily. She didn't look well either.

"Hello Cepheus, Ava, please come in." Lily rushed inside, not looking at her friend.

Ava frowned again, "Lily, is something going on—

"Son!" Sirius shouted happily, and Cepheus couldn't help but laugh at his dad.

"Hey dad, what's going on?" Cepehus asked.

Sirius smirked at Ava, who felt worse than ever. "Nothing, it's been a good day."

"Really, Black, it's been the opposite for me." Ava stated, looking at her son's father suspiciously.

Lily wouldn't look at her.

James Potter was nowhere in sight.

Sirius Black was ecstatic.

Something was definitely wrong in Ava's eyes.

Abruptly, Ava's vision was blinded by a white sheet of parchment. She read over the first line, and she paled instantly.

He didn't…

Sirius laughed, watching his son go off and play with Hayden. Ava's eyes filled with tears, and she choked back a cry.

She would not give _him_ the satisfaction of watching her cry.

"Black, what the hell is this?"

"It's paper." Sirius said joyfully. "Sirius!" Lily shouted, not wanting Sirius to drag this out any further for Ava.

"Don't play games Black!" Ava shouted.

"This isn't a game Williams. It's simple. I'm filing for sole custody of Cepheus Anthony Williams, or he'll soon be known as Cepheus Anthony Black." Sirius said cruelly.

* * *

"Mama, what's wrong?" Cepheus whispered. He heard the shouts all night, but Uncle Prongs would not let him down.

His mom was crying.

"Sweetheart, I need you to listen to me. I need to you promise me something." Ava spoke quietly.

"Mama?" Cepheus was suddenly frightened.

"You cannot say a word about Uncle Moony, Cassiopeia, or Harry. Swear to me, Cepheus, on your magic." Ava said seriously, knowing that her time with her son was short.

She would never see him again after this.

"I swear on my magic that I won't talk about Uncle Moony, Cassiopeia, or Harry." The child whispered, as his magic enveloped him.

He knew that he could never speak about them again.

Ava sighed with relief, the tears still streaming down her face. "I love you my son. Don't you ever forget it."

Cepheus nodded. He had no clue what was going on, but he knew that he wasn't coming back home.

Hayden said that he was staying with Sirius Black.

Ava nodded, giving her son a kiss on his forehead, before running out of the room. She could not believe that she was losing her son.

But if she fought Sirius in court, then Cassiopeia would be revealed. Then Remus and Harry would also be found out.

She couldn't lose them…She never realized how important Remus and Harry had become to her.

And sweet Cassiopeia…she would not lose her daughter!

Even if it meant giving up her son.

It was easier this way.

She saw Sirius before heading out the door. Lily had already shut herself in her room.

Ava would never forgive Lily.

Sirius let out a bark-like laugh, "This is what you get."

Ava stilled, "Are you still bitter about what happen, Black? Will you ever accept that it was your fault as well?"

Silence overcame them, and Ava gave Sirius a spiteful look, "You will regret taking away my son, Black. Don't forget that. One day happiness will be staring at you in the face, and I will be the one to take it away from your grasp."

Ava never loathed anyone more than Sirius Black.

* * *

"I'm sorry." Remus told Ava.

Ava was packing everything in boxes. She could not stand to live here any longer.

"Not your fault…It's _his_." Ava muttered sadistically.

"If you want I'll leave…" Remus started to say.

"No." Ava said loudly, turning around to face the werewolf. "You will stay here. My daughter has just lost her brother, I have lost my son. I will not lose the two of you."

Remus nodded.

He would stay as long as she wanted him to. He would try to make up for what Sirius took away from her.

She wanted him to hate Sirius Black as much as she did, but Remus couldn't.

He loved the bastard too much.


	5. Depression

Side note: Italics mean Flashback. I hate writing "Flashback begins/Flashback ends."

* * *

_**November 23, 1988**_

"Mama."

Ava turned around in her bed to face the shy little voice that had called out for her. She didn't recognize who it was. There was only one person who had called her "mama," and he was taken away from her. Ava stared blankly at the tiny figure in the dark. The girl stood beside her bed, and tears were running down the child's face.

Who was this girl?

"Mama," the girl said again.

Some of the sunlight peaked out of the curtains, and Ava winced. She wanted the room to be in total darkness. She didn't want to see the light.

"Mama," The voice whispered again, this time urgently.

Ava squinted to see who this child was. She felt something insider of her, yearning to comfort the child, but Ava was not ready to embrace that feeling.

What did this girl want?

Looking closely, Ava saw the silver-gray eyes with the tint of blue peaking at her. It was then Ava began to cry. She had forgotten her sweet child. She had forgotten her beautiful daughter.

Ava wanted to magic to come at this moment to take away her soul. In her grief over losing her son, she had overlooked the child she swore to never let go.

"Cassiopeia," Ava murmured sadly.

The girl nodded slowly as if Ava was about to strike her at any moment. Ava flinched at that response; her sweet child was frightened of her! What had Ava done to warrant such cautiousness?

Cassiopeia pointed to her heart, her soul, her magic, and Ava pulled her daughter into an embrace.

"Mama…it hurts."

It was then that Ava finally understood. They needed each other to heal.

She lost a son.

Cassiopeia lost half of her soul.

* * *

"_Leave me alone!"_

_Harry yelled back "Let me in!" He kicked at Cassiopeia's locked door. She refused to come out, and he knew that she had not come out to eat._

_He didn't know what to do. Harry could feel Cassiopeia's suffering and she was heading too deep into the darkness._

_Twins that had the bond were not supposed to be separated. Magical twins needed each other to survive, and they needed the other in close proximity. Cepheus being gone was killing her._

"_LEAVE ME ALONE, POTTER!"_

_Harry felt tears trickle down his face. His light calling him by his last name, not by his first name or his nickname, stung. Harry was distraught, he had no clue on what to do, and he hated feeling like that. He was supposed to be in there with her, comforting her, and she snubbed him._

_Cassiopeia wanted her twin, not Harry._

_Harry slid down the door, too tired to move, and he wanted to sink to the darkness. The darkness that he had known since he was a babe, and there was no light with him to stop him from going further into the shadows._

Young Harry Potter woke up quickly, the nightmare replayed in his mind. Unfortunately, it wasn't a bad dream, it had actually happened, and that memory had never left him. It was always there in the day, and it stayed there when he slept. Harry had become used to Cassiopeia being his anchor.

He didn't know what to do without her.

"Cub, is everything alright?"

Harry's emerald eyes landed on his godfather, who stood above him with a worried look on his face. The child tried to give the werewolf a smile, but he failed. Remus sighed, lifting Harry in his arms, and carrying him down to the kitchen.

Harry whispered in his godfather's ear, "I'm a big boy now, Moony. You don't need to carry me."

"You're still my cub, no matter how old you get." Remus said back.

Remus placed Harry on a chair and headed toward the stove to make breakfast. Harry watched him carefully.

"I can help." Harry offered. He knew how to make breakfast.

"No." Remus stated severely. He never wanted to picture his beloved godson being treated like a slave by those damned muggles!

It was quiet in the kitchen; the usual noises that happened around this time had evaporated when Cepheus was taken away. There was no more bantering between Remus and Ava. There was no more laughter from Cassiopeia.

Ava was upstairs in her bedroom. She had shut herself from the world.

Harry had no idea where Cassiopeia was. He could sense her aura a week ago, but after their last "conversation" between the two of them, Harry hadn't felt her at all. He didn't know if Cassiopeia was blocking him, or if he was the one ignoring her.

Maybe it was the darkness keeping Harry from her.

Remus said that Cassiopeia was with Ava, and Harry knew that he should trust Remus with that. The werewolf, after all, could smell Cassiopeia's scent. A part of Harry, though, wanted to see her himself because he felt a bit unsettled that he couldn't sense her anymore.

The rest of Harry, the part already seduced by the darkness, did not want Cassiopeia any longer. And that scared the young boy.

"Moony, are they alright?" Harry asked after awhile.

Remus set down a plate of bacon and scrambled eggs in front of Harry. "Eat," the werewolf ordered. Harry pouted before grabbing a forkful of eggs, and stuffing it in his mouth. His godfather always worried that Harry wasn't eating enough.

Harry thought it was a bit weird considering it was Remus who looked like he needed the food.

"Honestly, cub, they are struggling." Remus said sadly.

"They seem so sad," Harry said quietly. He couldn't understand truly because when he was taken away from the Dursleys, he was joyous, and he knew for certain that his Aunt Petunia had not shut herself in her room, or that Dudley had not begun ignoring his best friend.

Uncle Vernon probably took all of them on a vacation for getting rid of the freak.

Remus said nothing. There was nothing he could tell his cub that would make the situation any better, and he did not want to lie.

Harry looked at his godfather. "Moony, it's a full moon tonight."

Remus frowned, "I know. I'm worried for you."

Harry tilted his head in confusion, "Why?"

"I don't want to leave you alone."

"I won't be alone. Aunt Ava is still here."

"Aunt Ava hasn't come out of her room in days." Remus said harshly. His wolf side was already anxious about the full moon, and he was frustrated.

Ava was not in a clear state to watch Harry, and Remus would not bring Harry with him either.

Harry cringed before taking a deep breath. "I'm used to being alone."

Remus' face fell. "I know, cub, and I don't want that to happen anymore, not with me."

"I know, Moony, but you need to go. You'll be back, right?" Harry asked as an afterthought. He never thought about his godfather not coming back to him.

Remus smiled, "Of course. I'll never leave you, cub." He stared at Harry sadly. "It's just that I'm worried about you."

Harry stayed silent. Remus sat down in the chair next to him, watching his godson finish eating, and he lifted Harry's chin so he could see his eyes.

His godson looked nervously at the werewolf. Harry bit his lip. "Moony, can you feel it?"

Remus looked at Harry questioningly, and Harry decided to elaborate. "Aunt Ava told me that with you being a werewolf means that you kind of belong to the dark creatures. Can you feel…darkness?"

The werewolf considered for a moment on the answer he wanted to give his godson. He nodded, "As a werewolf I could sense how much darkness is in a person, just like I could sense how much light is in a person's soul."

"_Please Harry! Don't go too deep. Stay with me!"_

"_Why won't you let me go?"_

"_Because it isn't true! There are still people who love you…"_

Harry shook his head, "Uncle Moony, I feel that there is something in me. I used to go into it, but Cassiopeia would never let me fall." Harry said uncomfortably.

Even he had no idea what he meant.

Remus, though, nodded knowingly. "I can tell that there is darkness within you, cub." Harry stared at him wide-eye, always believing that dark associated with evil.

"You're not evil." Remus said as if he read his godson's mind. "There is also light in you, a pure substance that has balanced your darkness."

"Cassiopeia…" Harry whispered.

"You see her as light, don't you cub?" Remus asked quietly.

"Whenever she's around, I don't want to hide." Harry answered. He wished that he was scared of this information. He wanted to feel that he should never enter the darkness within him.

He couldn't. Harry would never feel like that to the darkness.

Remus hummed, their conversation ending, and Harry decided to reenter this topic when he was older, when his godfather would not be afraid to share certain information.

Harry felt the darkness go deeper in his soul, and he did not stop it.

* * *

_**December 23, 1988**_

"Where is Remus?"

Harry was sitting down at the table absently, not glancing up when he heard Ava and Cassiopeia come into the room .Two weeks ago, and they had finally come out of Ava's room to eat. They ignored Remus and Harry, only focusing on one another. It was sort of sweet that they were forming a mother and daughter bond.

It was completely sad that it only happened when Cepheus was gone.

Remus told him to just let them ignore them. They were in grief, and there was nothing Harry could do to fix that. Harry, upset that his bond with Cassiopeia was breaking, decided to not care. He would not acknowledge them either, and he would keep it like that even when Cassiopeia breaks out of her darkness. Harry knew that Cassiopeia could never truly succumb to the dark.

Let it be said that Harry could.

It was something that Remus was frightened of, but he could do nothing. Being a dark creature, he could bring any of the light that Harry possessed out. And that darkness seemed eerily similar to something he had felt before.

It was shame that the sweet child, Cassiopeia, had no idea how deep Harry was entering.

Remus once asked Harry if his godson would ever tell Cassiopeia. Harry told him no.

Harry continued to sit there, too tired to go to his room, and he ignored the question that someone had said because he did not believe it was directed to him. He concentrated on his soul, and how he could tread deeper into the shadows…

"Harry!"

The child was startled and looked up at Ava. She stared at him, a frown on her face.

"I asked you a question, Harry." Ava said angrily, not liking that her nephew had deliberately ignored her.

"Harry?" Cassiopeia asked uneasily, speaking to the child for the first time in a month. She saw that look in his eyes, and she was afraid that her friend had gone too deep.

"You were talking to me, Ava?" Harry said with a narrowed gaze. She had ignored him for weeks, so he was surprised that she actually spoke to him. He ignored Cassiopeia.

Ava raised her eyebrow in amusement, "Ava? Whatever happened with Aunt Ava?"

Harry shrugged his shoulders. "I don't have any aunts." His voice became bleak, as if all the light within him had disappeared.

"What's wrong?" Ava asked, not liking the tone of Harry's voice.

"Remus left, remember it is a full moon." Harry said, not answering Ava's question. He didn't feel like talking anymore.

Ava frowned again, watching Harry leave the room without a glance toward Cassiopeia. Those two were inseparable for the past three years, and now it was as if Cassiopeia didn't exist to Harry. Ava looked at her daughter, and she felt sadden at the distress look on her face.

Cassiopeia looked up at her mother, "I did something, mama. I don't remember what I did though."

* * *

_**December 24, 1988**_

Drip.

Drip.

Drip.

The eight year old child was outside. It was morning, and he waited for his godfather to return.

He couldn't stand being inside Ava or Cassiopeia.

Harry watched as the water off the icicle continued to fall in drops. It was melting with the sun's rays upon them, but Harry knew that it would be frozen again during the night. Harry sighed. He wanted his godfather back.

He didn't want to be stuck with Ava or Cassiopeia, especially now that they weren't ignoring him. In the past day, they were trying to talk to him. It was bothersome, and Harry escaped as soon as he could. Ava was probably going crazy looking for him. Harry didn't bother wondering what Cassiopeia was doing.

The thought of Cassiopeia burned a hole in Harry's soul.

Harry took deep breaths, focusing on the cold air breezing through his hair. He shivered slightly, and he felt the darkness creep over him slowly.

Merlin, he hoped his father came to this place soon.

Harry froze as he went over his thoughts. He had finally called Moony "father!" He had wanted to do that ever since the werewolf had rescued him from the Dursleys, but something always stopped it.

It was probably because Harry actually had a father, it was just that father did not want him.

Harry mulled over the fact that he called his home "this place." Had he fallen too deep that the place where that light considered home was nothing t him? When had he started calling his light "that light?"

"Cub?"

Harry looked up, smiling that his godfather was finally here. "Yes."

Remus was confused and a bit worried. He didn't want to see his godson sitting out here in the snow, thankfully Remus paid attention to his surroundings, or he would have completely missed the child.

"Why are you out here?"

Harry sneered, "They remembered me, so I left."

"They remember…" Remus trailed off. He thought it would have taken months for the mother and daughter to grieve. He expected that he and Harry would have been ignored till February.

"Ava wanted to know where you were." Harry said, still staring at the sky above.

"Did she?" Remus replied, sitting down in the snow next to his godson.

"Yup."

Harry, then, turned to stare at the werewolf, "I don't want to see them. Is that bad?"

Remus didn't answer.

* * *

_**December 25, 1988**_

"Happy Christmas," Hayden said cheerfully as he bounced up and down on the bed

The bed that was in this new room, it wasn't his bed though. Cepheus knew that because he still had his bed at his home that was right next to Harry's bed, and the two of them would play Exploding Snap, with Cassiopeia who would sneak in, and then Ava would come up to tell them to go to sleep. Then Remus would come, winked at hem, and let them continue.

This was not Cepheus' bed.

"Happy Christmas," Cepheus muttered before getting out of his bed—the bed—and headed toward the dresser, pulling out random pieces of clothing.

It was usually Cassiopeia or Ava who chose what the boys would wear.

Hayden pouted. "You were so much more funner before. What happen?"

Cepheus shrugged his shoulders. He didn't want to say anything. Hayden was lucky, he had a mother and a father, and he didn't have to choose between the two of them. Cepheus was forced to be with his father, and his mother had left him.

The twinge of guilt rose up in Cepheus. The little boy knew that he could not complain. He wanted to meet his father, and he did. Uncle Moony did warn him that Sirius would not like Ava.

Still, Cepheus missed his mama, Harry, and Uncle Moony. He desperately wanted to talk to his sister.

He missed her the most. It hurt being away from her. He felt that something was missing, stronger than the feeling he had on his birthday, and he wanted to run away back to Cassiopeia. He couldn't.

Sirius would not let Cepheus go.

There was a knock on the door, startling Cepheus from his thoughts, and making Hayden happy again. The kid was filled with energy, and Cepheus narrowed his eyes at Hayden. Did the boy feel his twin at all?

He was too happy.

The door finally opened after Hayden told the person to come in. A man, who looked similar to Hayden, smiled brightly at the two children. Hayden jumped into the man's arms.

"DADDY!"

Cepheus, however, stared at the man with a calculating gaze. This man was James Potter, the husband of his mama's former best friend, Uncle Moony's former friend, and the father of Hayden Potter…and Harry Potter.

The child saw that Harry was related to this man—who he was supposed to call Uncle James—but Cepheus also knew that this man was not Harry's daddy.

That spot belonged to Uncle Moony.

"Are you okay, Cepheus?" The man asked the thoughtful child.

Cepheus nodded, not wanting to speak at all, and Hayden threw himself at Cepheus. He grabbed the other boy's hand, dragging him to where they were supposed to open presents.

Coming down the stairs, Cepheus saw the other two adults. Lily Potter was there, wringing her hands, and she looked guilty. She should feel like that, Cepheus thought darkly, he was supposed to celebrating Christmas with his _real_ family. Cepheus thought for a second that he sounded like his sister.

He missed Cassiopeia.

Sirius Black, though, looked completely comfortable and satisfied. Lily glared at him. She wondered if the contentment of taking a child away from his mother would ever go away. James gave her an apologetic look, but she paid it no heed. Sirius Black was going to deal with her whatever James liked it or not!

Cepheus was suddenly pulled down to the floor by Hayden, and he stared at the massive pile of gifts. He hadn't seen so many gifts, and there were more gifts there then what he receives on his birthday and Christmas put together.

Hayden Potter was definitely spoiled.

Cepheus scowled, and he looked down at the ground while the boy-who-lived was pulling out gift after gift with his name on it. It wasn't fair to Cepheus, seeing how luck Hayden was, while Harry never received a gift till he was five.

It was after that thought when Hayden started throwing presents where he was sitting. "Stop looking so grouchy! You don't want to be a Snivellus!"

James and Sirius started to laugh while Lily scolded Hayden who smiled unabashedly. Cepheus was confused, but he didn't ask what was going on. He didn't want to be a part of their jokes.

Sirius gave Cepheus a colorful wrapped box. "This is your first present from me, pup."

Cepheus did not take it, and he felt guilty for the disappointed look on his father's face. Hayden was already ripping the wrapping paper away from the gifts, and Cepheus decided to just watch him. Hayden didn't mind the attention.

Sirius stared at James and Lily, though she would not give him any comforting looks, "This was supposed to be fun."

James tried to smile, "Hey, don't worry; just give the kid some time. He'll come around eventually.

Lily scoffed, "Yes, the poor child would definitely get over the fact that he was ripped away from his mother's arms."

Sirius scowled, which matched his son's earlier frown, "That slut wasn't a good mother. She kept my son away from me."

"After you denied the child was even yours! Don't be a hypocrite, Black!" Lily yelled back, not bothering to keep her voice down from the children in the room.

James comforted his wife after making sure the children were paying attention to the gifts. "Lily, please…it's Christmas."

Sirius, though, did not listen to James' plead. "As if you're the one to talk, Evans, I recall—."

James whispered lividly, "Enough, Sirius, don't you dare say another word."

Sirius noticed Lily's widened eyes, and he sighed. "I'm sorry Lily."

Lily didn't say a word, but nodded. She looked at her son with a longing gaze before shaking her head. It was in the past.

James took a deep breath, "He's now your son, Sirius. Everything was taken care at the Ministry, and the Daily Prophet is having a field trip over the new Black heir."

Sirius rolled his eyes, "Don't remind me. I received a letter from Narcissa Malfoy. She wants Cepheus to meet the son of the vile man she married."

"Really? Well I suppose it is because she wants to Cepheus to hold the _true_ ideals of the Blacks."

Sirius glared, "As if I will let that ever happen. Cepheus is going to grow up within the light, nowhere near the Blacks' ancestry."

Lily spoke softly, "Narcissa must be intrigued that the child is named Cepheus. Everyone knew that you did not want your child to follow your family tradition of naming Black children after constellations."

Sirius huffed, "I know. I'm surprised that woman knew about that tradition."

"Mama said that she named me that because she knew it would make you mad." A tiny voice said, startlingly the adults.

James spoke first, "Do you like that name?"

Sirius rushed to speak next, "Yes, pup; we can change your name. If your mother—," Sirius spat at that word as if it was poison, "—named you that to get back at me, then we could name you something else."

Sirius stared pleadingly at Cepheus, wanting his son to get rid of the name. Lily looked at Cepheus' thoughtful face, and she wondered what was going on in the child's mind.

Cepheus remembered Cassiopeia, how she hated her name, and he briefly wondered if it was because it was a Black tradition. Cassiopeia hated anything that had to do with their father. He could be called Anthony, Cepheus considered, Anthony Black sounded nice.

But Cepheus didn't want to change his name. Otherwise he would be playing Cassiopeia's game without his sister, and he didn't want anyone to call him Anthony unless it was his twin…and maybe Harry.

"No, I like my name." Cepheus said after awhile, and he went back to Hayden.

Lily sighed happily. She was glad that the child would stick to the name his mother had given to him, even under unpleasant reasons, and Lily could breathe more easily that Sirius had not won this battle.

She wanted to tell Ava, one day, that she did all that she could.

James patted his friend's shoulder comfortingly, "Sorry, mate, you're just going to have to stick with it."

Sirius grimaced, "At least I'll make sure he won't go anywhere near the Malfoys."

* * *

_**January 14, 1989**_

"I need to talk to you."

Remus glanced up at Ava. He was sitting peacefully in the living room, catching up some of his reading. It was shame that his time alone was about to end.

"Okay. Talk." Remus said plainly, too exhausted to talk to Ava.

Ava stood there, hands on her hips, and she sighed. "What is going on with Harry?"

Remus shrugged his shoulders. He did not want to get into a discussion with the woman about his godson. Harry wanted to be left alone.

"What do you mean left alone?" Ava said.

Remus' eyes widened, he hadn't meant to say that out loud. "It means that Harry does not want to be bothered." Remus decided to say.

Cassiopeia came into the room, standing next to her mother, and her eyes were watering slightly.

"Uncle Moony, he won't talk to me."

Remus said nothing. Ava, angry with Remus' silence, started to shout. "Look, werewolf, I need to make sure Harry is eating. I haven't seen him since the morning before Christmas."

"He didn't want to celebrate this year." The werewolf said easily.

"What do you mean? Harry adores Christmas!" Ava yelled irritably.

"Is he mad at me?" Cassiopeia interrupted before Moony replied. Ava's shoulders sagged, and she wanted to know as well. Ever since Harry ignored Cassiopeia, the little girl became more depressed, and it made Ava feel useless.

"Cassiopeia, you must understand—," Remus was cut off when Cassiopeia started to cry fiercely, and Ava hugged her tightly.

"Are you mad at me too, Uncle Moony? You don't call me sweet child anymore!" Cassiopeia cried sadly.

Remus faltered. He tried to hide his emotions from the two girls, but in the end, he couldn't. Of course he was angry at Ava, but he was disappointed in Cassiopeia. He always felt that the little girl was the only one he could pull Harry away from the darkness, but she had left him alone among the sharks in the deep ocean.

Remus stood up from his seat. He couldn't stay here any longer, and he saw Harry enter the room as well. The child was rubbing his eyes tiredly, and those emerald eyes widened at the display of the mother and daughter crying.

The werewolf wondered what Harry would do. He wished that Harry would go up to Cassiopeia, so they could forgive each other, and life would go on as before. He didn't like seeing that sweet child upset, and he didn't like seeing his godson so unforgiving. But Remus knew that Harry would do the exact opposite.

And he couldn't find it in himself to blame his beloved godson.

Remus went up to his godson, ignoring the stares of the other two. He bent down, whispering, "Do you want to take a walk, cub?"

Harry nodded.

* * *

_**January 21, 1989**_

It was nine o'clock, and Remus felt anxious. He felt that presence again. He had been feeling it for the last two full moons, and it unsettled the werewolf.

He knew exactly who it was, but he could not do anything until the presence came to him.

Damn Greyback. What did that werewolf want?

Remus felt the full moon arriving soon, and his inner wolf howled with happiness. Not only the full moon was almost upon them, but their alpha was also here to celebrate with them. Remus tried to shake that out of his head, his amber eyes already glowing with excitement, and Remus felt sick.

He cannot believe that he referred Greyback as his "alpha."

"Oh, Remus, don't look so worried. I did create you." A voice carried out in the forest, dark and smoothly, as if trying to calm a child.

Or a werewolf cub.

Remus stiffened at the voice, looking around madly to where Fenrir Greyback was hiding. It was useless, and the younger werewolf knew it. He was glad that he was nowhere near Ava's house.

"What do you want, Greyback?" Remus asked shakily. He couldn't talk to him angrily as he would like, not tonight.

A chilling laugh ran in Remus' ears, "I want a lot of things…cub."

Remus cringed at the nickname. The nickname that he gave his godson should not be coming out of this man's mouth. He would ruin it for Remus.

"Are you scared, Remus?" The voice spoke again.

Remus tried to shake his head. He wasn't scared. He was…excited.

He felt disgusted with himself.

Laughter resumed, "Don't feel like that, cub. I'm your creator, so of course you feel happy to see me…especially under the full moon."

Remus finally noticed the moon, and he felt the moon's presence wash over him. He sighed happily, the wolf in him finally at peace.

Then the change started to happen.

It was painful. It was always painful. But today it was worse.

The crazed laughter surrounded the quiet forest.

* * *

He felt ill. He knew something was wrong, but he didn't know exactly what. Harry sighed. He hated feeling useless.

When he felt helpless, he felt that he was back at the Dursleys. He never wanted to go back to that time.

"Harry?"

Harry went timid at the sound. Cassiopeia had called his name again, and this time it was her outside the door, and he was the one blocking her. The darkness in him roared happily that he was ignoring the light.

It wanted him to go deeper into the shadows.

"Let me in…please."

Harry didn't say a word. He had nothing to say to her. He just wanted his godfather. Harry suddenly got up from his bed, putting on layers of clothing, and unlocking his bedroom window. He saw that it was a bit high for him to jump but climbing could help him get down. He turned around to face the door, and he thought that maybe he should go to Cassiopeia.

He hated to see her upset.

But he couldn't. Harry needed to go away, just for a bit longer, and when he came back, he'll go straight to Cassiopeia. He couldn't live without her for much longer anyway.

The darkness urged him to go on, and Harry couldn't deny it.

* * *

Lucius Malfoy trudged unhappily in the snow. He felt unsettled considering that Greyback was on the loose, and he was out in the open.

His lord gave Greyback a mission tonight, and that would keep him occupied.

It has only been eight years since the Dark Lord failed to kill the Potter twins. Twins, he thought wickedly. The Wizarding World may have forgotten that the Potters had twin boys, but he certainly did not. He would have used it as blackmail long ago to gain favors within the Wizengamot.

But then something strange had happen three years ago. He saw the spirit of his presumed deceased master rise above him.

Lucius believe himself above ghosts, but the power…the radiance…that his lord had held was present. He was alive…barely.

The Dark Lord told Lucius that he was to keep the information of the other Potter son to himself, and to let the Potters live in the lies. His lord had other ideas. The Dark Lord needed the other Potter.

And that was the task given to Lucius; he was to find the other Potter child.

It was a hard task, at first. The elder Malfoy had no idea where the mudblood have placed the child. The Potters hid themselves from the world, only coming out to make public appearances, to show off the boy-who-lived.

More like the boy-who-got-lucky since it was plain to see that the Dark Lord still lived.

Then he saw that squib, who was muttering to herself, that she lived in the same neighborhood that the mudblood's muggle family lived.

Lucius knew that the mudblood had no heart to throw her child among the wolves, so it seemed obvious that she would have given the child to her muggle sister.

He opened the squib's mind harshly, excited to find the location of the mudblood's disgusting family, and he oblivated her from ever seeing him.

He should have killed her, seeing that squibs were just as bad as mudbloods.

Number 4 Privet Drive, that is where the mudblood's sister presided, and he knew that is where the other Potter child was.

So it was surprised to see that the child had vanished, and that the mudblood's sister would not say where he was.

It was a pleasure to break into that filthy muggle's mind.

It was another shock to the elder Malfoy to see that the werewolf, a close friend to the Potters, had taken the child, believing that the Potters wouldn't come looking for the child in years.

True but the werewolf did not suspect that Dark Lord had plans for that boy.

His master had punished him, but he already thought of a new plan. Lucius did not understand why his master had not let him go search for the boy, but his lord said that the boy would not stray.

Who knows what the Dark Lord meant by that?

Lucius wiped the memory, with the help of his master, of his meeting with her from the mudblood's sister. He then sent them away to the Americas.

Let the Potters chase after the filthy muggles when the time came for them to introduce the other Potter child to the Wizarding World.

His lord wanted Lucius to contact Fenrir Greyback. He was the one to deal with the other werewolf. Greyback wanted the werewolf, the same werewolf that Greyback had created years ago, and that he needed Lupin desperately.

Apparently Greyback had been growing his own pack, and he wanted Lupin as the beta.

Lucius did not bother to wonder why the mongrel wanted Lupin, but he did as his lord demanded, and worked with Greyback. They looked for Lupin and the other Potter child for a year and a half.

Around December of this year, the Daily Prophet came out with the story of a new Black heir. That was another unpleasant shock. His wife had written to her blood-traitor cousin for their children to meet.

Lucius was against this idea, but he let his wife do as she pleased. He knew that Black would have denied her request. He was right. What intrigued him was the blood-traitor's child's parentage. Who was the child's mother?

Lucius remembered the mudblood's sister's memories, and he remembered a little girl. He, at first, dismissed her as another muggle child that was acquainted with the other Potter. When he mulled over it, though, was the girl was never seen again. No one knew who she was.

When Lucius saw the picture in the Daily Prophet, a picture of an outing of the Potter and Blacks in Diagon Alley, he saw Black's son, who looked remarkably like the girl.

The same facial structure, the aristocratic face that came with being a Black, as people said "the Black's haughty good looks," before Sirius starting tainting it.

Lucius had wonder if the boy was related to the girl, and he delved in deeper within the records to find the boy's mother.

It wasn't hard, as he was in good favor with the Minister, and he played it off as wanting to know the new member of his family.

As if the son of Sirius Black would ever be family with him.

Ava Williams, a mudblood who had fathered the new Black heir, and there was no records of another child. In fact, it seemed she had disappeared a long time ago, and Lucius only assumed that she had hidden herself in the repulsive muggle world.

Still, that name sounded familiar, and he asked his wife if she knew who this Williams woman was.

His wife knew her.

Ava Williams was in the same year as Sirius Black and his gang of hooligans. She was a mudblood, sorted into the House of Ravenclaw, and Narcissa recalled sharing an Astronomy class with her.

"_I told her the naming tradition of the Black family."_

_Lucius looked at her strangely, "Why?"_

_Narcissa gave him a sly smile, "Because it needed to be done."_

They did say that the Blacks had seers in their ancestry, and some Black children had hunches of the future.

This mudblood, Williams, named her son Cepheus. Lucius knew that he needed to find this mudblood.

That took months, but he had finally found where she was staying, which was not that far from Number 4 Privet Drive, where Harry Potter had once lived.

Coincidence, Lucius did not believe so, and he was ecstatic, as he spied on the mudblood, that he saw the girl from the muggle's memory.

He also saw the werewolf.

And he found the other Potter child.

His master was very pleased.

Now, here he was, Lucius Malfoy was near the house where the mudblood lived, and he waited.

His lord said that all he had to do was wait because the child would come to him.

His mister was never wrong, Lucius thought, as his gray eyes' widened when he saw a child climbing out of the window.

The child came near him, and Lucius hid himself with the Disillusionment Charm. He did not want the Potter child to see him.

He sucked in his breath when he saw the child's eyes gaze at him. The child looked similar to the Potters, but different as well, as if he had suffered much more than the spoiled Hayden Potter.

Lucius knew that the boy had suffered at the hands of the vile muggles.

It was the eyes, though, that made Lucius quiver. They were green, green as the Avada Kedavra spell, the killing curse appeared in the child's eyes. The boy was a beauty, and Lucius Malfoy appreciated beautiful things.

There was something else in those eyes, and suddenly the cold night had become even colder, as Lucius felt his master's magic rise within the boy.

The boy had no idea.

"Who are you…sir?" Harry said suspiciously but tried to be polite.

Lucius shook his head, and he stepped forward, forgetting for a moment that the boy was not supposed to see him.

Lucius gaped, "Boy, how do you see me?"

Harry sneered, "Don't call me that! My name is Harry, and I see you because you're standing right there."

The werewolf's godson decided that he should not be talking to his man, no matter what his darkness said, and he should go and wait for Moony to come back.

Suddenly Harry felt a pair of hands grab him, and before he could scream, he had disapparated with the man.

Harry wished that he had stayed to talk with Cassiopeia.

* * *

_**January 22, 1989**_

Remus hated himself.

He woke up, naked, in the snow. The full moon was thrilling last night, and it was because of the naked man next to him, cradling him as a mother would cradle her newborn child.

Remus hated Fenrir Greyback.

"No hello, cub?" Greyback smiled widely, his sharp teeth showing, and he placed a soft kiss on Remus' shoulders.

Remus shrugged the man off, "Don't call me that!"

Greyback laughed, "Fine, but don't look so down, Remus, last night was _fun_."

Remus couldn't help but shuddered at the man's tone. His wolf side was begging, fighting to submit to the man, like he did during the full moon.

The younger werewolf wanted to vomit. He had been the _submissive_ _beta_ that Greyback wanted, and he doubted that this would be a one night thing.

"Yes, Remus, it was stimulating to see you submit to me. For you to acknowledge that I am your alpha, something you had denied me since your birth." Greyback said quietly.

"Shut up!" Remus yelled grabbing at the clothes he had laid out the night before Greyback had came. He did not care that they were freezing cold; all that he wanted to do was to go see his godson.

"You're quite in a hurry, Remus, going to see that mate of yours?"

Remus stiffened, not wanting to know how much of his personal life was known to the older werewolf. He shook his head, though, to answer the other werewolf.

"Oh, that's right; it seems you haven't seen that mate for years. So who are you rushing too?" Greyback smiled.

"No one, I just want to get away from you." Remus said angrily. He needed to keep Harry away from Fenrir.

Greyback, Remus yelled at himself, Greyback, call the bastard by his surname!

"I wouldn't leave if I were you, especially if you want to see that cub of yours." Greyback stated honestly.

Remus turned around in a rush, pulling out his wand, and pointed it to the other werewolf, "Where is he? What have you done?" Remus shouted.

Greyback's yellow-golden eyes darkened with anger, "Put that away."

Remus growled, his amber eyes glaring heatedly, while his inner wolf tried to push him into listening to their alpha.

"Where is Harry?"

Greyback sauntered closer to Remus, and Remus could not move. It seemed that while the full moon was over, his wolf could still overpower him, and his wolf sensed that Greyback was their alpha.

Remus despised himself.

"So angry, Remus," Greyback said quietly, placing a gentle kiss on the younger werewolf's forehead. "I'll let you see your godson, though I do not know how long the child will live considering where he is—."

"What the fuck do you mean?" Remus sobbed, he wanted to kill the man in front of him, and yet he sought comfort from his alpha.

Remus loathed Greyback.

"He is in my lord's grasp." Greyback continued to say, not caring for Remus' dramatics. That would definitely have to change when the younger werewolf became his beta.

Though, in this case, considering the child was like a cub to his new beta, he would forgive Remus.

The younger werewolf gasped, "What do you mean?"

Greyback smiled viciously, "I mean that the Dark Lord is not fully dead, and with your cub's help, he would regain his body."

The older werewolf kissed Remus lightly, who paid no attention to his alpha, in shock of what Greyback had told him.

He pulled away abruptly, ashamed that he let the man draw him in. His godson was in trouble, and he was letting this man kiss him!

Remus did not want to go anywhere near the part of himself that was screaming at him for cheating on Sirius.

Greyback held Remus tightly in his arms, not letting him go. "I'll let you see him, Remus, but it would come with a cost."

The younger werewolf, already dizzy thanks to the power of the moon still within him and the presence of his alpha, could only nod. He knew that he was making a pact with the devil.

Remus needed Harry.

Remus detested that only Greyback had access to his beloved godson.

* * *

Harry whimpered, crying out for his godfather, but Moony never came.

Harry doubted that Moony knew that he was gone.

The man had taken him away to this old manor, and Harry wished he was with Cassiopeia. At least there, no matter how angry they were at each other, was safe. The man told him that Harry was going to do a great honor.

Then a different man came into the room, and Harry did not like this man at all.

He was short, shorter than the man with the long, pale-blond hair and the cold gray eyes, and shorter than Harry's own godfather, fascinating to the child because Ava said that Remus was not that tall.

The man was pudgy, with a rat like face, and small watery pale-blue eyes, and he had gray hair, but it was not like Moony's graying hair that was mixed with the sandy-blond strands.

Harry did not like this man.

The rat man, as Harry started to call him, smiled weirdly at Harry, and the child drew himself further into his darkness.

The darkness told him that the rat man would not dare to hurt him.

"You look so much like him." The rat man said longingly, moving his arm to touch Harry.

Harry flinched before backing away from the rat man. "Pettigrew! What are you doing?" The rat man turned around.

"Feeding Harry, Mr. Malfoy." The rat man said in his squeaky voice, and Harry wondered how this Pettigrew—since the blond, tall man called him that—knew his name.

"Well get on with it, and then leave, our lord said that he does not want you anywhere near the boy." Lucius said with a smirk, he was always disgusted with Pettigrew.

Peter Pettigrew, traitor to his closest friends, was imprisoning the abandoned Potter son, ready to hand him off to his lord's hands, and all that he could think was that the child looked a lot like James.

Or maybe Peter's mind was messing with him for the guilt he felt over that night at the Potter's home.

The child, though, did not take to him, and it made Peter angry. He was nothing to the boys, which was clear to see when James and Lily chose Remus and Sirius to be the boy's respective godfathers.

Lucius Malfoy watched him, and did not give Peter a chance to talk too little Harry alone. The child sighed with relief when the rat man left. He did not like him at all.

The blond man looked at the child, and Harry wanted him to stop. "Why are you looking at me?"

Lucius narrowed his eyes at the child, trying to see if the boy recognize the Dark Lord's presence, but it seem the boy was clueless. He left the room.

Harry lay down, too tired to think about what to do, and the darkness pressed him to sleep. His darkness never let him down before.

* * *

Greyback forced Remus to kneel before the spirit, and he gaped at what Lord Voldemort was reduced to, a bloody ghost.

It took everything that Remus had to not laugh.

It wasn't funny anymore when he felt the magic come from the spirit, and Remus trembled at the dark power. It reminded him of the battlefields where Lord Voldemort would appear, and he would fight his inner wolf from bowing in the darkness that Voldemort was shrouded in.

Remus recognized this darkness, and he frowned when he tried to place where he felt it before. He glanced to see the spirit smirking down at him, and he wondered for a moment if the spirit could cast spells. He glanced around to see Lucius Malfoy and Greyback stand obediently for the spirit, and Remus knew that Voldemort still had power over them.

Power over him as well seeing that Voldemort had Harry.

Remus' amber eyes widened with fright, jerking himself away from Greyback's grasp, and fall back on the ground behind him. No, he thought, it couldn't be, please don't let it be.

"Did you finally figure it out, werewolf?" Voldemort said smoothly.

The younger werewolf wanted to cry, feeling Voldemort's darkness was intoxicating, but he had felt it before…

…from his beloved godson.

"Leave the room."

Remus didn't acknowledge Malfoy, but he did whimpered when Greyback left, his wolf was traumatized, and he didn't want his alpha to leave.

It disgusted him that Remus actually wanted the monster of a man who ruined his life. But when he was with Greyback, he forgot Sirius.

That gaping hole is his heart was forgotten around his alpha's dominant presence.

Greyback hesitated for a second, hearing his beta whimpered open many possibilities, including the fact that Remus Lupin was his true beta, but he listened to the Dark Lord.

No use in wanting his beta if he was dead.

"Werewolf, the only reason you are not dead is because Greyback desires you."

Remus said nothing, only nodding at the spirit's statement. He knew that it was true.

"Harry seems attach to you." The spirit said quietly, and Remus looked up in horror.

What was Voldemort planning to do with his godson?

"Do you know that with Harry's blood I can resurrect my body?" The spirit asked calmly to the frighten werewolf.

"Why Harry?" Remus croaked, feeling horrible that he had just insinuated that the spirit go attack Hayden Potter.

The child might be spoiled, but he was still an innocent child.

"It doesn't matter. I will let your godson live, werewolf, if you meet Greyback's demands. You join Greyback, and then you will not be denied your godson."

Remus marveled at the spirit's reasoning. He was always told that Lord Voldemort was an inhuman man, too sadistic, too evil, to care about anyone. He just wanted to see the world burn.

Had something change within the spirit?

Or was Remus being told lies? Remus hoped that wasn't it.

Remus just looked down and nodded.

He hoped that no one ever found out about his betrayal to the light.

* * *

"Time to go," the blond man said to Harry.

Harry tried to pull away, but the man was too strong. "Do not force me to stun you; it would be like stunning my son."

The young child said nothing, not wanting to talk to the man who had abducted him from his home. Harry smiled slightly, he had finally called Cassiopeia's house "home."

Cassiopeia, Harry thought worriedly, he hoped that she wasn't scared that he was gone.

The blond man pulled Harry to another room in the dark manor, and Harry felt his darkness overcome him, and it was strange to feel it coming from the room as well. The man pushed Harry in and closed the door, leaving Harry alone with his darkness.

Harry never believed his darkness was an actual ghost!

"No, not a ghost, child."

Something in him, maybe the light Cassiopeia always managed to bring out of him, was telling him to fear this man. It was telling him to flinch, to scream, to fight…

Harry couldn't do it, though. This man, ghost or not, was the darkness that had comforted him in the worst of nights.

The ghost—man, whatever he was—smiled at him. It wasn't a gentle smile like Moony's, or a wide smile like Ava's. It was not that creepy smile that the rat man had given him. It was definitely not the bright smile that Cassiopeia gives him.

It was a smile, nonetheless, and Harry felt comforted by it.

"I need your help, child."

"What do you need?" Harry asked immediately, he wanted to help the man.

The man smiled again, "I need your blood."

* * *

Hayden screamed loudly and woke up. He was breathing harshly, and he saw his mother come in the room quickly, hugging him.

"Is everything okay, sweetheart?" Lily asked worriedly.

James stood by the doorway, confused on what was going on, as he was woken up by his wife moments before. Sirius also came to see what was wrong, and Cepheus followed him.

"Nothing mommy, I just had a bad dream." Hayden said quietly.

"Oh, sweetheart, mommy is here now. She won't let anything happen to you." Lily cooed to her only son.

James sat on his son bed, "Don't forget, sport, I'm an Auror. I'm here to protect your mother and you."

Hayden nodded.

"_You now belong to me, Harry."_

_The boy smiled darkly, his dark green eyes, the killing curse eyes, shone brightly in the dark._

Hayden shook his head, trying to get rid of the nightmare. "I'm tired, mommy."

James looked at his son with concern, "Do you want to sleep with us, son?"

Deep down, Hayden wanted to. He wanted to sleep with his mommy and daddy because they would chase away the nightmares. He won't be scared in their arms.

But he couldn't. Something in him told him to deal with it because it was their fault.

Hayden looked down, "No, it's okay."

Lily didn't look too sure, "Sweetheart, you can sleep with us."

Hayden shouted angrily, "No! I want to sleep in here."

Lily was shock at her son's sudden tantrum, and James pulled her away. "Okay, son, but one more dream like that, and you're sleeping with us."

"James, I think—," Lily tried to say.

"Okay daddy." Hayden interrupted. He wanted to go back to sleep.

Lily relented, and gave her son a kiss on the forehead, "Sweet dreams, Hayden."

James also gave him a kiss, hugging him, and pulled his wife away from their son. They would check up on him in the morning. Sirius laughed uncomfortably, "I'll see you in the morning, prongslet."

Hayden nodded, and that was enough for Sirius. He was about to pull Cepheus away, but Cepheus shook his head. "Can I say goodnight privately?"

Sirius frowned, but he didn't see the harm in that. "Okay, pup, but go straight to bed after that."

Cepheus nodded in agreement, and walked to Hayden. "You okay, Hayden."

Hayden tried to nod, but he was already falling asleep. "Yeah, Harry…"

* * *

"Moony?"

Remus got up at the voice. He knew who it was, but he was shock to see how his little godson was. There was something wrong.

A dark chuckle followed the voice, and Remus took a step back to see Lord Voldemort in the flesh, and he was carrying Harry. Harry looked exhausted, and he seemed too pale.

"Enjoy him for tonight, werewolf, for I will be taking him."

Remus growled, "You promised! I joined Greyback, he's making me his beta, and you swore I could have my godson!"

Suddenly the werewolf was in excruciating pain. He had noticed the red spell come at him too late, and he was down. He screamed. The torture was too much for him.

"I do not allow my subordinates talk to me like that, werewolf. Before I can give you your godson, you need to prove that you can become Greyback's loyal wolf. I will have the child for a year."

Remus cried, his body was much to hurt to get up, and he realized that Voldemort's Cruciatus Curse was to be rightly feared.

"He is mine now, werewolf, remember that."


	6. Two Years

Warning: Swearing

* * *

_**February 1990**_

This was morning where Remus Lupin did not want to wake up.

That was unusual for him considering that had a certain fondness for winter mornings where he could wake up, cozy and warm underneath his covers, and know that as soon as he opened his amber shaded eyes that it was the beginning of a brand new day. A fresh start that he had craved for during the past year when he had to concentrate on his newfound duties (something he wanted no part of) as Greyback's beta.

There wasn't a price too steep for Harry.

It was different, this winter morning, though. Remus knew that he wasn't waking up with the pack after a full moon nor was he waking up to Greyback smiling sinisterly at him. He wasn't in a luxurious room in a manor where his godson was currently residing at, either.

No, the werewolf knew that he was somewhere else. The question was…where?

He hesitatingly opened his eyes, afraid of what he will see. He flinched at the sight of a morning with no sunlight; Remus already took it as a bad sigh. He looked around, noticing that he was lying on a bed in a room that seemed eerily familiar. He could tell by the scent that he had been here before.

Oh yes, Remus thought as he took a deep breath, he had definitely been here before.

Once, and only because Sirius didn't want to come alone, and Remus (being the ever faithful lover) decided to accompany the Black heir. The werewolf had never forgotten the feeling of unworthiness that he encountered when he entered Grimmauld Place for the first and last time, but, back then, he had happily ignored the pain, so sure of Sirius' love for him.

He should have realized that he, as Sirius' ancestors believe, was not good enough for Sirius Black.

He knows it now, and he still fell for Sirius' pretty words filled with an undying longing and a deep-seated love…

He should have known that Sirius would have taken advantage of him at his worst.

Remus felt the man beside him move slightly, and he fought of the curiosity to turn around and stare. He frowned. This was all Sirius' fault. All Remus wanted to do, last night, was drown his sorrows in alcohol, and Sirius Black had to show up. Now, all he wanted to do was forget that his ever happened.

He wanted to feel disgusted at himself for giving in so quickly. He wanted to hate the urge to stay in the same fucking bed with Sirius!

The werewolf didn't feel any of that. He had no regrets…and that felt much worse.

He groaned quietly as he realized his nakedness underneath the thick, scarlet red comforter. He got up, cursing inwardly when the bed creaked, and he was relieved to find Sirius still fast asleep. The man had always been a heavy sleeper.

Remus glanced around the room where layers of clothing were strewn across the hardwood floor. He grabbed a pair of pants and a shirt off the floor, noting that the clothes weren't his but choosing not to care. The clothes reeked of Sirius to Remus' disgust (and, secretly, to his delight).

Dressing in record time, Remus turned around, looking at Sirius, who was unaware of the werewolf's plan to escape. He wanted to run, but, as he stood by the bed, he was suddenly unsure of what to do next. A part of him wanted to crawl back into bed with Sirius, forgetting their complicated past and resume their love that had been passionate and blissful.

He desperately wanted that back.

The shrewder part of him (a bitter, unforgiving voice in Remus' mind that sound remarkably like Greyback) wanted to flee, leading Sirius to pain as punishment for betraying the werewolf all those years ago.

He didn't want to make this choice, and Remus wished that he had left the seedy bar with Greyback last night. That thought made him angry…he never wanted the alpha to be the better choice.

The werewolf sighed sadly, walking away from Sirius. His feelings didn't matter, if he had stayed, then it would have meant betrayal to Greyback, and, ultimately, meaning betrayal to the Dark Lord. Remus would lose the privilege he had just received to see his godson again.

He couldn't lose Harry.

Remus wondered (only for a moment because he'll fall into a deeper despair if he thought about it any longer) if he would ever get another chance with Sirius. It seemed so far from his reach…

Rushing out of the room, away from it all, Remus closed the door softly behind him. He walked down the hallway, noticing that Grimmauld Place wasn't as threatening as it was before. It had a new, homely touch to it, and he had a feeling that Lily Potter had a hand in the redecoration of the ancient home of the Blacks.

He glanced at the photos that now adorned the newly painted walls. He recognized a few of them (seeing as they were taken during his Hogwarts days) and there were also some from the Potter's wedding day. Remus, then, noticed the newer photos that held a young boy who looked similar to Sirius…and to Ava and Cassiopeia.

The werewolf looked back at the hallway, past the room where his love was sleeping peacefully in, and his worried gaze focused on the bedroom that belong to Cepheus Williams or (as he was now called) Cepheus Black, Ava's little boy was cruelly taken from her by Sirius. He wanted to check in on the boy to see if the child was happy.

Was it worth the risk, though?

No…the dear child wasn't, not if it meant losing Harry, Remus though sorrowfully, shaking his head, and walking down the stairs toward his escape. He froze before making his exit, hearing the small footsteps behind him, and when taking a deep breath, he recognized the scent.

"Uncle Moony," the quiet voice said shakily, his voice laced with doubt and incredulity. The werewolf's amber eyes wouldn't look back, afraid to acknowledge the voice belonging to the child he just deemed worthless moments ago.

He wondered, momentarily, if that hushed voice still disturbed Ava's and Cassiopeia's dreams.

The footsteps came closer, and Remus couldn't move. He felt the smaller body next to him, and he was a bit surprised when the child hugged him tightly. Remus hadn't seen the child in over two years. He felt the tears run down the boy's face, and he sighed when hugging the child back.

"Don't cry, Cepheus."

Ava's son sniffled, "I'm not crying, Uncle Moony. I'm too big to cry."

"_I'm a big boy now, Moony. You don't need to carry me."_

Remus flinched, the memories of a simpler time where Remus didn't have to deal with a dangerous alpha or worry about his beloved godson who was in the clutches of a possessive Dark Lord.

"What are you doing here, Uncle Moony?" Cepheus asked quietly, wiping away his tears, and breaking the werewolf of his thoughts.

The child hoped that this wasn't a dream when he looked at Remus with ice-blue eyes, reminding the werewolf of Ava. "Are you going to take me to see mama?" Cepheus stomped his feet on the ground, "I want to see Alyssa! I want to see my sister!"

Remus shushed the child, his amber eyes wandering back up to the stairs. He looked back at the boy, wanting to comfort Cepheus with words from Ava and Cassiopeia, but he couldn't even do that. Remus didn't even know where Ava and her daughter had vanished to.

"Cepheus," he started to say as he pried the child, who was holding onto the werewolf tightly, off him, "I'm sorry," Remus lamely finished.

The child was heartbroken, and Remus cringed at Cepheus' face. "Are you leaving?" Cepheus asked quietly.

"_If you want I'll leave…" _

"_No…You will stay here. My daughter has just lost her brother, I have lost my son. I will not lose the two of you."_

Remus closed his eyes miserably as memories of Ava bombarded him. Those memories that he tried pushing away always kept on coming back in snippets. He kneeled down in front of Cepheus, forgetting that the love of his life could come down at any moment, and he gently kissed the child's forehead. "Be strong, Anthony, you'll see your mother and sister again…one day. Until then, stay safe."

The child closed his tearful eyes at Remus' words. He opened them to see the werewolf smile warmly at him, and Cepheus couldn't help but grin at the familiar smile, a smile he hadn't known he missed until now. "I'll miss you, Uncle Moony."

Remus stood up, "I'll miss you too."

He walked toward the door, his heart heavy for leaving Ava's son behind, but he had no other choice.

"You never answered my question."

The werewolf had his hand on the doorknob, and he debated if he should say something or just pull and run. Cepheus didn't give him a chance to do any of it, "Were you with Sirius?"

Remus looked back at Cepheus' curious stare. He bit his lip nervously, a habit that Harry had picked up from him, and all he did was nod. The werewolf couldn't face the child anymore, and he whispered an empty goodbye before leaving Grimmauld Place behind.

Cepheus watched his Uncle Moony leave, and though he wanted to shout furiously at the Remus for leaving him, the child chose not to say a word. Watching the werewolf leave made the young Black heir feel a pain that could not be cure.

He stayed at the spot for a couple of minutes before walking up the stairs to his bedroom. He had been so close to his previous life, a life that held a mother, a sister, an uncle, and a cousin.

But that life didn't have a father.

Entering his bedroom, Cepheus looked around. He always did this, even after telling himself not to, but he always had to compare this room to the one he had back at his mom's house, the room that he had shared with Harry. Cepheus sighed, plopped himself on the bed, something that could finally be said without him cringing, and he stared up at the white ceiling. He wondered if Cassiopeia would feel betrayed at Cepheus for giving in to his new life.

Cepheus turned sideways, covering himself with a Gryffindor colored blanket that was a Christmas gift from Uncle James. He stared out the doorway, watching the empty hallway.

He already missed Remus' presence.

The child sighed again and waited.

"REMUS!"

Cepheus heard his dad yell, crying out for the man who had left him some time ago and the child watched unhappily as Sirius frantically passed by Cepheus' room. His heart was divided. On one hand, Cepheus was upset at Uncle Moony for leaving his dad all alone, breaking Sirius' heart. On the other hand, Cepheus was glad that his dad was hurting, that way the child didn't have to feel so guilty that his mama was the only one sad.

The child decided it was best that he ignored his dad's cries.

He decided to close his eyes, feigning sleep as he heard his dad enter his room.

Sirius didn't need to know about his son's secrets.

* * *

_**April 1990**_

It has been a year and four months, and he had no idea that it could have hurt this much.

Maybe it hurt so much because had had been avoiding the pain, an ache worse than the abuse he had suffered at the hands of Vernon Dursley during the first five years of his life. That pain was easier to cope with during the last few months because had the shining support of his light.

That old pain of loneliness, though, was nothing compared to this new one that wiped away every thought, every memory, every feeling, until all he had left was the darkness that he had once promised his light that he would never fall in completely.

A promise that he had broke.

Who knew that being apart from her could be so damaging?

It wasn't something that Harry could easily overcome. He figured that early on when he tried to focus completely on tasks that his mentor expected of him. It didn't fill in the empty spot where his heart once occupied. There was nothing in the world that could replace her.

That didn't mean, though, he couldn't survive.

His mentor, even if he was the one who had taken Harry away from her, had become an important person in his life. The man expected much of Harry, and Harry lived up to those expectations, no matter how dead he felt inside without Cassiopeia. Voldemort, as Harry was allowed to call him, would not let him slack. He was adamant that Harry excelled.

After all, Harry was the Dark Lord's protégé.

Living with Voldemort was a different experience for Harry. It was nothing like living with the Dursleys where he learned to be wary of every person who passed by nor it was like living with Cassiopeia where he was loved and accepted. It wasn't horrible, living with the Dark Lord, as some people would imagine.

It was different yet it was something that Harry had become use to, and he absently wondered if he would leave if given the chance. During the past year, Voldemort held a special place in Harry's life.

The problem was figuring out what that place was.

It wasn't a father since that place would always be held by Moony. Voldemort was too special to be fit in as an uncle or godfather. He wasn't a mere teacher either.

The only word that somewhat fit was mentor, and, to Harry, that seemed a bit plain.

Despite the title, the place was important, and Harry often wondered if he cared for Voldemort…

The idea didn't seem impossible.

Harry had started avoiding these complicated topics. Although he knew that ignoring these questions was like ignoring the pain, it didn't stop him from doing it. He sighed, blocking the pain he felt moments ago. He couldn't keep it up forever, but he didn't want to comfort it. How could he not elude a pain that overcame every fiber of his being?

The Dark Lord's protégé tried to banish these thoughts as he sat on the plush chair in the library of Riddle Manor. He tried to focus on the potions book that was used among the third years at Hogwarts, but it was no use. The child knew that Severus would be frustrated if Harry didn't know the material.

Potions weren't Harry's strong suit.

A house-elf appeared before Harry, silently, for which the child was grateful for. He could never stand the loud sounds house-elves made when entering.

"Young master has a guest."

Harry frowned at the title, but his quick mind went into finding the identity of this surprise guest. It couldn't be Severus since he was to show up in a few hours. Unless the man decided to come early, and Harry hoped that wasn't the case.

"Who is it?" Harry asked the timid creature, thinking up of excuse to use if it was the grumpy potions professor.

"Young master's werewolf," the house-elf said calmly.

It wasn't rare knowledge among the house-elves that worked in Riddle Manor that the young master was at his happiest whenever the werewolf visited.

As predicted, Harry grinned, his brilliant emerald eyes brightened with glee, "Let him in, Moxie, let him in!"

The house-elf named Moxie dipped her head in respect, apparating away to let in the man that the young master adored. Harry set aside his potions book. There was no use in studying now.

The library door opened and Harry ran to the werewolf he considered a father, "Moony!"

Remus laughed joyously at his godson's antics. He treasured the moments when Harry acted like the child he should have been. "Hello, cub, missed me?"

Harry nodded rapidly, hugging his godfather. The werewolf took in the familiar scent of his cub. Oh, he missed Harry dearly. He had taken for granted those three years he had spent with his godson because now the werewolf was lucky if he got to spend an uninterrupted day with Harry.

Remus was lucky that the Dark Lord allowed him to see Harry at all.

"What are you working on?" Remus asked as Harry led him to a small table. He noticed the parchment filled with notes and a textbook lying there. The werewolf sighed; he had a knack for visiting when his godson was busy studying.

"Potions," Harry said with a grimace.

The werewolf fought off a smile as his godson's frown, and he tried to scold him, "You should be studying. Severus will be upset."

His godson was intelligent, but potions was the one subject that Harry had the most trouble in. It was a bit confounding for the werewolf since Lily Potter was particularly gifted in potions, and James Potter always maintained an average grade in that subject.

The few who knew about Harry thought it was quite interesting that Harry might have inherited the Dark Lord's finesse in the potions department.

Harry kept the frown on his face, his emerald eyes narrowing at Remus, "I study potions with Severus four days a week. I never see _you_."

Remus smiled sadly. He decided it was best to change the subject, "How are your other studies going?"

The werewolf's godson shrugged his shoulders, "Fine. Severus says that I'm better than most of the dunderheaded students he has to teach all day."

Harry's godfather chuckled, "He would think so."

The child tried to smile, but his frown stayed. He wanted to ask his godfather about something that Draco had told him earlier this week, but he was wary that it might make Remus a bit irritated. He looked at Remus questioningly, and Remus wondered what his godson was thinking.

"Moony," Harry said quietly, deciding that the answer was worth Remus' anger, "Is it true?"

The werewolf raised his right eyebrow; there were tons of rumors circulating about the Death Eaters that his godson knew personally, so Remus could only guess what Harry was talking about. "Is what true?"

Harry bit his lip frustratingly, "You…" "Me what," Remus asked, his amber eyes narrowing. He didn't know that there was another rumor buzzing around about him.

"I heard that you saw Black." Harry said in a rush.

Remus' eyes stayed blank, something that all the followers of the Dark Lord had to learn, the disguise to hide all emotions from the enemies who would use them to their advantage. The werewolf noticed Harry's vacant eyes and empty facial expression, and he thought wryly that the Dark Lord taught this skill very well to Harry.

Another house-elf appeared, this time with tea, and Remus welcomed the temporary distraction. Harry glared, "Go away."

The house-elf trembled in fear before disappearing, and Remus disapproved his godson's cold tone. It sounded too much like the Dark Lord.

Harry rolled his eyes, "You're avoiding it."

"You avoid many things." Remus retorted calmly, sipping his tea.

Emerald eyes glared at the werewolf, and Remus grinned as he set the cup of tea down on the table. "Where did you hear that?" Remus asked, referring to the rumor that his godson had heard.

Harry sat forward in the chair, "Draco…he overheard it from a conversation between his father and Greyback."

Remus scowled at the name, and Harry smirked. "Why? Did you think Greyback told me?"

The werewolf knew that Harry's teasing could easily be true. He never did like that Greyback had close access to Harry. It was a miracle that the two haven't talked alone.

Ignoring his godson's taunts, Remus asked tiredly, "What do you want me to say?"

"I want the truth."

"You already know the truth." Remus said chidingly. There were never any grand secrets between the two of them.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Harry asked angrily.

Remus glanced away from his godson, looking at the child's potions notes. "I wanted to pretend that it never happened."

Harry looked at his godfather with worry, "Will you tell me what happened?"

The werewolf stared back at the child. His silence was the answer, and Harry looked disappointed. The werewolf rolled his eyes at his godson's pouting. His godson, then, started to talk excitingly, "Did you see Cepheus?"

Remus sighed, nodding. "He's okay, right?" Harry asked worriedly.

His godfather smile sadly, "He's fine. He seems a bit depressed, but that is understandable considering that he is separated from his sister and mother…He's content."

Harry's gaze went toward the window, watching the snow fall lightly. He was glad that Cepheus was okay, but every time he thought about the young Black heir, his thoughts went toward Cassiopeia. He missed her.

"Cub, what happened?"

The child looked down at his arm being held by Remus. He glanced up to see the werewolf's concern, and he shook his head. "It's just a scar."

"Who gave it to you?" Remus asked dangerously, his amber eyes glaring at the unnamed person who dared lay a hand on his cub.

"Training," Harry simply said.

Remus said nothing. The only person that his godson physically dueled with was the Dark Lord, and the werewolf could do nothing about it.

The door opened for the second time today, and Severus Snape walked in. He scowled when he saw the Dark Lord's protégé drinking tea, an abandoned potions book on the table, and a werewolf sitting across from the child.

"I assume that you are studying diligently, Alexander."

Remus' amber eyes narrowed at the name. Harry turned to look at the potions professor, giving the scowling man a cheeky smile, "Of course, sir."

The werewolf coughed, hiding his laughter, and Severus turned to him, "What are you doing here, Lupin? I do not recall our Lord arranging a time for you to visit Alexander."

Remus stood up, ignoring Harry's protests, and looked at Severus resignedly, "It seems that the Dark Lord wanted to speak to Greyback…and me."

Severus stared blankly at the werewolf, "I, too, have a meeting with your Lord."

Harry jumped up, "I want to go too."

The werewolf's amber eyes brightened with amusement as Severus pushed the child back into the chair. "You will finish studying." Severus said, reprimanding Harry.

"Greyback," Severus said curtly, noticing the conflicting gesture that Remus had given off when the older werewolf came toward them.

Remus flinched and, at the same time, leaned toward Greyback.

"Snape, I would thank you for collecting my beta, but I could have done it myself." Greyback said with one of his vicious smiles.

Severus said nothing, keeping the blank expression on his face, and he was inwardly surprised that Remus, too, had managed an empty mask. It was strange to see, for Severus, he knew that Lupin had always been an expressive person.

All Gryffindors were.

The three of them kneeled down when they felt the presence of their Lord enter the private study. "Rise, my servants," a fake, soothing voice said.

They raised, each keeping their eyes to the ground. Voldemort sat down, looking at his three of them, two followers and his protégé's godfather. Remus Lupin was never a true follower considering that the only leash the Dark Lord held on him was Alexander.

That leash, though, was extremely strong.

The younger werewolf kept his eyes on the ground, even after knowing that the other two had begun looking at their lord. This was the best action for the werewolf since he would always feel resentful around the Dark Lord. The Dark Lord was the one who had taken the werewolf's godson away.

The Dark Lord was the one who had irrevocably changed Harry into Alexander.

"The child is mine, Lupin. Do not forget that."

Remus looked up in haste, his amber eyes widened with surprise. How could he have forgotten about the Dark Lord's legilimency skills? Greyback growled, and Remus inwardly groaned. He was in for it when they were alone.

The Dark Lord's blood-red eyes gleamed with amusement, "I want a Black on my side…Lupin."

The werewolf looked down. He had to answer. "Unfortunately, **_my lord_**, there is no other Blacks that are free to join you that already haven't, except for Sirius Black, but he is dedicated to Dumbledore."

Voldemort laughed cruelly, "I believe you are **_deliberately_ **forgetting someone, my dear werewolf."

Remus looked up, meeting the Dark Lord's malicious eyes, and Voldemort smirked. "Greyback," the Dark Lord said without looking at the older werewolf, "I will have to borrow your beta for awhile."

Fenrir Greyback nodded, though, not without anger. He hated that his beta will be away from him. Voldemort's eyes were still on Remus, "Lupin, you and Severus will begin searching for Ava Williams."

Severus looked away, and Remus tensed.

"Bring her and her daughter to me."

* * *

_**July 31**__**st**__**, 1990**_

Cepheus didn't know what to say.

Hayden was sitting on the bed, depressed, and Cepheus had no idea on what to do. His friend was always cheerful…

It was Hayden's twin that was always depressed.

The Black heir took a deep breath, sitting besides the Potter heir, "What's wrong Hayden? It's your birthday…you should be thrilled."

Hayden looked down, "It's just a birthday."

Cepheus tried to be happy, "Only one more year until Hogwarts…"

"I think there is something wrong with me, Cepheus."

"I know there's something wrong with you. I mentioned Hogwarts, and you didn't jump for joy." Cepheus sarcastically replied.

Hayden scowled, "I'm serious, prat."

"What's going on?" Cepheus asked with a sigh.

The Potter heir looked at Cepheus, a cheerless blank in his hazel-green eyes, "You remember what happen around a year ago, right?"

Cepheus couldn't forget.

"_What's wrong?" Cepheus yelled as he watched Hayden thrashed on the floor._

_Hayden didn't answer, didn't scream, he just laid on the floor, clutching his forehead which held the lightning bolt scar from the Halloween night. Cepheus knew that he should run down and get their parents, but something forced him to stay and watch._

_That same force is what kept Hayden from crying out in pain._

_Then it stopped as quickly as it came. Hayden gasped for air, tears streaming down his face, and Cepheus' ice-blue eyes widened in horror at the blood oozing from the famous scar, it was a terrifying sight. Hayden looked at his palms, smudges of fresh blood on it, and he looked at Cepheus._

"_Harry…" Hayden croaked, and it was surprising that his voice was hoarse since Hayden was silent during the gut-wrenching pain._

_Cepheus looked away before looking back. Playing dumb was the best bet, "Who?"_

_Hayden took a deep breath, washing his mind from the thoughts that had bombarded him during that episode. He had no idea what he had just seen, but his mind desperately grasped at that name. "Nothing—it's nothing."_

_Cepheus nodded, "Should I get your—,"_

_Hayden shook his head, "No, just help me clean up."_

"What does that have to do with now?" Cepheus asked warily."

"I feel that there's still something wrong with me!" Hayden snapped at his friend.

"We should tell you—."

"NO!" Hayden yelled. "I can't," the child whispered then, "I feel like this is their fault."

Cepheus opened his mouth to retort when the door opened loudly. Lily Potter looked at the two boys sitting on Hayden's bed.

"I heard yelling. Is everything okay?" She asked concernedly.

The young Black heir looked at Hayden, cocking his head to the side. Hayden glared, then, looked at his mother innocently, "Just talking, mum."

Lily didn't believe her son, but she let it go. It was his birthday. "Okay, sweetie, but come down. Everyone is waiting for you."

"In a minute," Hayden said angrily, shocking Lily.

Cepheus looked at her apologetically but said nothing in her defense. He was Hayden's friend, not hers, and Lily wondered if the child held a grudge against her for standing aside as Sirius took him away from his mother.

Lily nodded, leaving her son's bedroom. Something was wrong with him, she could tell by the feeling gnawing at her heart. She always knew when something was bothering her son.

Are you feeling his pain or _**his**_ pain? A traitorous voice asked mockingly in her head. Lily froze. She often wondered if that was the case. Was it Hayden's pain she was feeling?

Or was it Harry's?

She, like her husband, carried a deep guilt over Harry. The difference between them was that James was angrier. It had gotten to the point that the subject of Harry had to be ignored for the sake of their marriage. James loved, still loves, Harry more than anyone, and Lily knew that he had never truly forgiven her for what had taken place.

"_You must separate them. It is the only way to guarantee their safety."_

_James looked up in horror at Dumbledore, his gaze finally ripped from the sleeping child in his arms. His wife, who held his other son, was crying silently, nodding to the Headmaster's words._

Lily had agreed while James had not.

"_No," James said, shaking his head furiously. "There must be another way."_

_The Headmaster of Hogwarts sighed deeply. This was the safest way to him, and he only needed to convince his former student of that._

_Unfortunately, a father giving up a child was James' worst nightmare._

_There wasn't another choice, though._

"_You must heed my words, James. This is the only way to ensure the survival of your children." Albus said cautiously, trying to ease James into the idea._

_Lily started to cry harder, holding onto Hayden tightly to her chest as if someone was about to take him away from her. It wasn't an insane idea considering that they were many Death Eaters still at large, waiting to avenge their fallen master. _

Lily smiled at her husband, who was waiting by the steps for her. He looked behind her, waiting to see his son popped out. "Where's Hayden?"

The smile dropped, "He's with Cepheus. He's coming down in a bit." Lily looked at James sadly.

James embraced his wife, kissing the top of her head, inhaling the scent that drove him wild as a teen. "Is everything alright, darling?"

Lily grabbed tightly onto James' shirt, "He's hurt…"

"Hayden's fine." James said comfortingly.

"Not him," Lily murmured, shaking her head, her red hair falling to her shoulders.

James' arms tightened. There was no need to bring that up, not unless his wife wanted him to leave.

James, to this day, doubted Lily's love toward his second-born son.

"_You're out of your mind, Dumbledore!" James yelled, startlingly both his children and his wife. Hayden begun to cry and Lily frowned at her husband. James glared back, looking down to see his much-loved Harry fast asleep, unbothered by the loud noises the people made around him._

_How could Lily and Dumbledore expect him to abandon Harry?_

_James wanted to scream, yell, fight his wife, who was focusing all of her attention on Hayden. There was once a time where James would have given everything up for Lily, but, at this moment, James wanted to pick his son over his wife. _

James looked down sadly, pulling away from his wife. She looked up in surprised, and then, she cringed at the cold look in his usually warm hazel eyes.

It frightened Lily that a part of her husband, who had loved her since they were children, could hate her so much for making him give in.

_Albus looked at Lily for support, hoping that she could understand what he was asking of them. Her emerald eyes looked down at the child in her arms, her eldest son, the boy-who-lived…a title given to Hayden by the public who were celebrating the defeat of Lord Voldemort._

_Lily's heart broke at the thought of her abandoning Harry._

_Could she actually give up one child for the other? Was Hayden worth it? Was the "greater good" worth it?_

_After a moment of utter silence, Lily looked back at the aging Headmaster, the leader of the Order of the Phoenix. "Please explain it to me, sir."_

_James looked at his wife furiously. She was actually considering this absurd plan! Dumbledore smiled sadly, staring at the young mother, and he remembered the first time he laid his dull blue eyes upon the red-headed muggle-born witch, who had the audacity to refuse the young Potter heir. Lily Potter nee Evans was, indeed, one of a kind._

_And Albus Dumbledore knew that she would not only understand what needed to be done but actually do it. _

"James—,"

"Not now, Lily."

"_He's right, James, it has to be done."_

_James wouldn't give up the child in his arms, not even for the mother of said child, "Stop it, Lily. Don't say that. He's your son too!"_

_Lily's emerald eyes started to water, "I know he's—,"_

"_No, you don't know anything! If you did, you wouldn't be asking this of me! Damn you, Lily, I have done everything for you. Don't make me do this!" James pleaded angrily._

"_We'll get him back. Dumbledore swore!" Lily yelled, stung at the way her husband was speaking to her._

_James laughed harshly, "He also promised that we'll be safe. Look where we are now!"_

_Lily glared, "It was Peter who had betrayed us, James, not Albus."_

_The eldest Potter bristled with anger at the name and the insinuation of his wife's words. Emerald eyes suddenly softened, "James, do this, for me…"_

Hayden came down, behind him was Cepheus. Lily smiled, trying to ease the tension in the hallway, "Your other friends are waiting for the two of you."

Her son grinned, "I'm just fashionably late, right dad?"

He looked at his dad, his grin faltering at the furious expression on James' face. Lily frowned at her husband, who was looking at their son with a bitter gaze. James loves his sons, but he couldn't help but feel resentment that they kept Lily's favorite.

Harry should have been here celebrating his tenth birthday with them, not with Lily's muggle relatives.

"_When he turns eleven…that is when I get him back, correct?"_

_Albus nodded at James' question, holding out his arms for the child that James protected fiercely. _

_James started to cry, kissing his son's forehead. He will never forgive himself for agreeing to this, for giving in to Lily's pleads._

_The moment he had Harry back in his arms, James will spent the rest of his life making up to Harry for abandoning him._

"_He will come back to you. I promise." Albus said, reassuring the depressed father._

_James reluctantly gave Harry to his former Headmaster, hating himself and the rest of the people in the room for allowing this. "I'll keep you to that promise, Dumbledore." James said heatedly._

_He left the room, knowing if he stayed any longer, that he would fight the aging leader for Harry. Lily followed him in a rush, Hayden in her arms tightly. James stopped, and she held out their firstborn to him, hoping that he would hold him is his arms. _

"Dad, is everything okay?"

James took a deep breath, trying to let go of the bitterness and anger that he felt, and gave his son a fake grin. "Enjoy your party, son, you only turn ten once."

Hayden rolled his eyes, "That's what you said last year when I turned nine."

Cepheus laughed, tugging Hayden away from the Potters. He could sense the stress between tem, and he decided it was best if they sort it out alone. "C'mon, Hayden, I see Ron."

The eldest Potter gave his best friend's son a look of gratitude before turning to his wife. Lily watched her son leave with his best friend, and she looked back at James. She spoke first, "Let us just enjoy the party—,"

"One more year…" James whispered threateningly.

"_If I don't get him back—,"_

"_We'll get Harry back. I swear, James, we will." Lily said rapidly, praying for her husband to hold their firstborn child in his arms._

_James continued on as if Lily had never interrupted, "If I don't get back my son…I will never forgive you, Evans."_

* * *

_**November 1, 1990**_

Cassiopeia frowned at her mother, who was cooking dinner, a pastime that had become a hobby for both mother and daughter. The ten year old sat on the dingy chair in the small, cramped kitchen, and she could have sworn that she saw her mother smirk. Cassiopeia would have gladly helped out with lunch, but with her being grounded and all…

It didn't help that Ava seemed amused by her daughter's misery.

If only her mother banned her from cleaning, then, at least, Cassiopeia would be content.

Voicing her thoughts out loud, Cassiopeia asked, "Give me a whole bunch of cleaning chores!"

Ava smirked, looking backing at her daughter, she replied, "I've decided that with you, little Cassiopeia, it would be best to punish you by taking away your _**favorite**_ things."

Cassiopeia grumbled, "I shouldn't be punished at all…"

"Leaving outside, _**alone**_, because you saw something, is grounds for punishment." Ava said, chopping the tomatoes.

The child wanted to retort that that "something" could have been important if it was them, but she decided it was best to let the subject drop. Instead, Cassiopeia Williams thought over the word, punishment, as she stared at her mom. It was a strange concept to her since Cassiopeia had been escaping punishments for most of her life, especially during the days when she left home to spend full days and nights with Harry.

Cassiopeia's face crumpled and she struggled to hold in her tears. She told herself that she wouldn't cry anymore, and she was already breaking her promise.

She missed Harry with all of her heart.

Ava's noticed her daughter's change in moods. A minute ago, Cassiopeia was peeved at being punished, and now, her daughter was clearly upset. The mother sighed sadly. Even after nearly two years, she had no idea how to comfort her daughter in this matter.

Their grief was completely different.

When Cepheus was taken, Ava felt that a huge part of her heart was taken with him. She would never admit it out loud, but she had played favorites with her children, something, she noticed with disgust, that Lily Potter had done.

Cepheus was Ava's little boy, the diamond of her heart, and that led her to forget that she had a daughter as well.

Cassiopeia's sorrow was similar to Ava's but, at the same time, it was different. Ava's daughter felt that half her soul was gone, and that she could never be whole again unless her brother was back at her side.

Ava didn't understand that, considering that she had given birth to two children, each with their own soul and magic, but she summed it up as a twin thing.

It had taken months for the grief to lessen. Ava had blanks in her memories of what went on during those four months of pure depression. Emerging from that, Ava found that her and her daughter had different feelings when it came to Cepheus.

Ava will always love her son, and if there was a chance that she could have him back, then she would take it without a doubt.

Cassiopeia wanted nothing to with her twin. In fact, her daughter is willing to live with half a soul if it meant never having to forgive her brother.

Maybe her sweet daughter would have changed her mind if Harry was with her…

It was the morning of January 21, 1989 when Ava last saw Harry, and it was only a glimpse. The child had been ignoring her, and Ava decided it was best to give him space. It was Cassiopeia who had last spoken with Harry, though, it was a one-sided conversation. Ava stopped cooking, asking the question that always came to mind when she thought about Harry: Did he choose to leave or was he taken?

Remus didn't return after that full moon either.

Ava was furious at the werewolf, someone who she had considered a friend. She thought the he had understood that she wanted him and Harry to stay…

Lupin had always told her that she only put up with him to get back at Black.

Whenever that point was brought up, Ava couldn't tell Remus otherwise.

But when he had vanished, it felt that Ava had lost her brother. It hurt that a companionship that she eagerly took advantage of in the past was gone.

Loosing Harry had brought the same pain. The young boy was like her nephew, and she will never get over the fact that she had lost another child.

It was Cassiopeia, Remus' sweet child, who had suffered the most. The werewolf was the only figure that the child knew, and Ava could do nothing to lessen the harsh impact of Remus' disappearance.

Sometimes Ava wondered if Cassiopeia loved Remus more than she ever loved her.

It was Harry vanishing that brought Cassiopeia to the edge. Her sweet child drowned herself in a depression that only Harry could have pulled her out of. Without Harry, Cassiopeia lost her heart. She could barely function. The child spent so much time with Harry, loving Harry, that when he was gone, Cassiopeia became lost.

Ava sighed. Was that how Harry felt during those dark months?

"Are you okay?"

The mother opened her eyes, and she surprised that she hadn't notice that they were close. "I'm fine, sweetheart." Her shaking her head contradicted her words.

Cassiopeia frowned, "You're thinking of them again."

Ava laughed harshly, "So were you."

The mother would never forgive Remus for taking Harry away from Cassiopeia.

Even if her daughter was correct (and Cassiopeia believed that someone had kidnapped Harry and that Remus followed to protect his cub. Her daughter was adamant that Harry would have never left her behind.) Ava would not forgive the werewolf for at least contacting them. Ava could have helped…

Ava shook herself out of these thoughts, focusing on how to comfort her daughter. Someone needed to be strong, needed to be the rock, the shoulder to cry on.

The child should never be that.

"Cassiopeia, please don't cry," Ava pleaded, scolding herself for sounding so pathetic and weak in front of her daughter.

Cassiopeia shook her head back and forth, tears in her silver-gray eyes, "I'm not crying, mama."

Ava smiled faintly. It would have easier to believe her daughter if not for the tears streaming down her rosy cheeks. Ava sighed, knowing that continuing dinner was a lost cause, and she kneeled down in front of Cassiopeia.

Trying to recall how much money they had left, Ava made up her mind, "Do you want to go into town, Cassiopeia?"

When Black took her son away, Ava started packing furiously, believing that it was time to move on. She stopped packing, her immediate anger fading, and her depression settling.

Leaving was the last thing on her mind.

When Remus and Harry disappeared, Ava knew that she needed to go, and she did, weeks later, figuring out that other two weren't coming back.

She had no idea what possessed her to move to Mexico City.

Maybe it was the idea moving across an entire ocean that was so appealing. Maybe it was because her father had Spanish blood in him. Maybe it was because she always toyed with the idea of being in the Americas.

Ultimately, it didn't matter the reasons, all Ava wanted was to leave. Cassiopeia didn't want to go. She didn't want to leave without Harry and Remus.

Ava didn't give her a choice.

They left, moving into a seedy apartment controlled by a greedy muggle man. The apartment was nowhere near as nice as the home she had inherited from her mother when she passed away.

Still, it was a place to sleep, to eat, and a place that was far from the people who haunted her and her daughter.

Ava held Cassiopeia's hand as they walked in the market. It was crowded as usual, people yelling back and forth, and it had a dangerous vibe.

"¡Comprar esta camisa para tu hija!"

Ava cringed at the woman's shout, and she was about to refuse, when Cassiopeia spoke, "¿Cuánto?"

"Cassiopeia," Ava hissed, not wanting to buy any clothing. They were just there to explore.

The old lady smiled wickedly at the thought of a sale, "Ciento cincuenta pesos."

"¿Estás loca? Cien pesos." Ava countered, disgusted over the price for a red blouse that had been obviously used by the tell of the stains and tears on it.

Cassiopeia wandered over the stand, the old lady watching her carefully. There were always children trying to steal, and the old lady wasn't taking any chances. Cassiopeia looked over the shirts, and Ava watched her daughter make no complaints on having to shop at a market filled with rotten thieves. It wasn't fair, Ava thought, that her daughter was forced to shop like this while Cepheus was treated as a prince.

Fucking Black, Ava thought darkly.

Ava absently noticed her daughter eyeing the pretty green shirt, matching close to the eyes of the young boy they lost. "¿Cuánto?" Cassiopeia asked, holding up the emerald green shirt.

Ava chuckled quietly at how Slytherin her daughter would look wearing that color.

The old lady noticed Cassiopeia's fondness for the shirt, "Doscientos cincuenta pesos."

"No. Cien pesos." Cassiopeia said simply. The old lady frowned, her graying hair falling to her face, "Esta camisa es de buena calidad. Doscientos pesos."

Suddenly Ava felt someone staring at them. She tried not to fidget and she tried to appear oblivious. Taking a deep breath, she walked over to the stand, "Volver a su prico original, ciento cincuenta pesos."

The old lady shrugged, taking the money as Cassiopeia took the shirt. The child looked at her mother, confused, and Ava said, "Let's go."

Ava grabbed her daughter's hand, pulling her away from the old lady's stand. She calmly walked her way through the market, and she forced herself not to look behind her. Ava could feel the eyes staring at her, and she hurried.

Cassiopeia didn't like this, "Mama, what's going on?"

Ava tried to smile, "Nothing, sweetheart, I just think we should go."

"So soon?" asked a dry, familiar voice that stopped Ava from walking, even when Cassiopeia started tugging her hand.

Ava looked at the man, noticing the changes. He looked older, more tired, but he still had that same blasted scowl. Ava knew that she was trapped because she still could feel the eyes behind her.

"I'm hurt, Williams." The dry voice said sarcastically, "Do you even remember me?"

Thoughts of three children entered Ava's mind. There was a pale, sickly boy with greasy black hair falling to his face as he hunched over a boiling cauldron, and he was surrounded by two girls: one with gorgeous, red hair and stunning green eyes, smiling happily as she helped the boy stir and the other with brown hair, staring intently at the other two with her ice-blue eyes. Yes, Ava thought, she clearly remembered Severus Snape.

But she remembered him as her friend, not as the Death Eater that everyone assumed that he was.

The woman took hold of her daughter's hand, squeezing it tightly, and Cassiopeia looked away from the man blocking their way. The child looked around the market, noticing that many people were glancing their way, and Cassiopeia knew that they had a chance to run.

Wizards and witches, after all, couldn't use magic in front of a crowd of muggles.

"I thought they had been lying." The man muttered, and Cassiopeia couldn't help but scowl. Ava scoffed, "What are you talking about?"

The man sneered at Cassiopeia before looking at Ava, "That you had _children_ with Sirius Black." Severus spit the name out disgustingly.

Ava's ice blue eyes widened. "Who told you that?" There were only a handful of people that knew about her children's parentage, and Ava knew that they definitely would not have told Severus Snape…

Cassiopeia didn't like this, and she wondered why her mom hadn't run off yet. She stood there talking with a man who was refusing to let them leave. It was absurd. Cassiopeia looked back, and her silver-gray eyes widened in surprise at a person who looked very familiar. It couldn't be him…

The child looked up at her mom. Cassiopeia knew that she had to stay here. It was a rule between the mother and daughter to never let the other out of their sight, but losing that small chance of finding Harry was something that Cassiopeia could never let go.

In the end, Cassiopeia accepted that Harry would always come first.

She pulled away her hand from her mother's grasp, still standing there for a moment while Ava looked down questioningly at her. Cassiopeia shrugged her shoulders, glancing at the man before them, who stare at her suspiciously. She looked away quickly, and she knew right away that she could never let the man look at her straight in the eyes. She held onto her newly bought shirt, and she looked back once.

This was her only chance.

Cassiopeia ran. She ignored Ava's shouts, and she hoped fervently that if the angry man pulled out his wand, Ava would make sure that the spells didn't aim for her. The child ran, after the one man that would lead her to Harry. For wherever Harry was, Remus Lupin was sure to be right behind.

"Uncle Moony!" Cassiopeia yelled out, wishing that the sandy-blond hair man would come out of hiding.

Suddenly a pair of arms encircled her waist, pulling Cassiopeia close to him. Cassiopeia started to attack, there was no way she was about to be taken when she was this close to Harry!

"Calm down, child." The voice requested, and Cassiopeia smiled brightly at the familiar voice.

"Get your hands off her, you bloody werewolf!" Cassiopeia frowned at her mother's furious tone, and she turned around to hug Remus, not wanting to let him go after she just found him—though, he had really found her.

"I believe we should leave, Lupin. We are receiving too much attention." Severus said, looking around at the people. Cassiopeia agreed. She would have never believed that the market could be this quiet if she didn't to see it herself.

Remus nodded, not letting go of the child holding onto him. Ava walked up to Cassiopeia, quickly holding her other hand. The mother would not look at the werewolf, and Remus sighed, knowing that it was going to take a great deal before Ava even considered trusting him again.

That didn't matter, though, for Remus had no idea what the Dark Lord wanted of the mother and daughter.

This was all confusing for Ava. She didn't even know where they were going. She wanted to ask Remus, but her pride refused to bend. She was relieved, at the very least, that she was the only one holding her daughter. The mother managed to pry Cassiopeia off Remus when they apparated, and she hadn't let go since.

Ava did know that they were heading to a portkey sight, and she wondered briefly why they hadn't carried it with them.

She looked at the two: one she hadn't seen in almost two years and the other she had lost touch with when they all graduated from Hogwarts. Even then, Remus and Severus barely got along, only strain politeness. Now, they were walking calmly next to each other.

What the hell was going on?

Severus suddenly smirked, and Ava narrowed her ice-blue eyes. She knew that he was up to something. Severus turned to Remus, who was looking up ahead. "Is it true?"

Remus rolled his eyes, he had a hunch of where this was going and the werewolf was going to stop it now. "Shut up."

The potions master's smirk widened, his black eyes glimmering with maliciousness. "I can always ask your alpha—."

The werewolf cut the professor off. The two of them stopped walking, and Remus glared at Severus. Ava and Cassiopeia watched with shock, but both with different reasons.

"Shut up!" Remus growled. He really didn't want to hear about Greyback now. The awful smirk was still plastered on Snape's face, and Remus' fist tightened. "I'm sure he knows about your current _night_ with Black," Snape drawled, his black eyes glancing to Ava.

Ava's stared at Remus incredulously, her mouth wide open, "You had sex with Black!"

Remus sighed, "Let's just drop it—,"

"NO!" Ava interrupted, dropping her daughter's hand, and walking ahead of the two men. She stared them down. "I didn't say a word when you were stalking us in the market. I didn't protest when you drag us away to walk to gods nowhere! I didn't say anything about your fucking disappearance, Lupin, or your reappearance, Snape! But I'm not going anywhere if you're back together with that no good son of a bitch Black, Remus!"

Severus' obsidian eyes stared nonchalantly at Ava, though he was taken aback by her temper. She never was this angry when they were schoolmates. He looked at the werewolf, who had the audacity to stand there and grin, and Severus wondered how close had these two become. He looked to see Ava's daughter, and she, too, didn't seem surprise at Ava's outburst.

Cassiopeia noticed the greasy haired man staring, whose name was apparently Snape, and she looked away. She bypassed her mother, turning to stare at Remus. "Uncle Moony, are you going to take me to Harry or not?"

Remus' grin faltered. Severus stepped in, and Ava noticed that fragile comradeship. It confused her seeing that she knew that Severus Snape would never talk to any of the marauders unless he had to. "Of course," Snape told her daughter.

Ava knew they were heading somewhere dangerous when she didn't see Remus smile at her daughter's joy.

* * *

Pardon the Spanish, those two years of Spanish certainly helped (wink wink), so I used a Spanish translator off the internet! Sorry if I butchered the language or something.

¡Comprar esta camisa para tu hija! – Buy this shirt for your daughter!

¿Cuánto? – How much?

Ciento cincuenta pesos. – 150 pesos

¿Estás loca? – Are you crazy?

Cien pesos. – 100 pesos

Doscientos cincuenta pesos. – 250 pesos

Esta camisa es de buena calidad. – This shirt is from good quality.

Doscientos pesos. – 200 pesos

Volver a su prico original. – Go back to your original price.


	7. Interlude: Celebrations

_**May 1991**_

Click.

Click.

Click.

The flash of the camera went off. Ava smiled brightly, and to the outsiders that wished the death of the muggle-born witch, the smile seemed too wide to be sincere.

That didn't matter to the photographer, who was an unfortunate muggle that had been bewitched, and Ava did not want to think about the outcome of the poor man after today. The muggle kept on coaching her, wanting to see her fake smile. He was oblivious to the hatred that the wizards around him projected.

Ava giggled as she twirled around; her gorgeous white dress flowed with her. She didn't know if she was laughing at this "joyous" day or at the muggle's stupidity.

She glanced at the crowd. They were watching her, judging her, and Ava fought to keep the smile on her face. Her wavy dark brown hair fell to her bare shoulders, and she brushed it aside in frustration. This was supposed to be happiest day of her life, and, yet, the pureblood bastards were determined to destroy it.

These thoughts were pushed back when Cassiopeia ran to her, elegantly, and Ava wondered bitterly why it didn't bother her that her daughter seemed right at home. Her daughter smiled as she went to Ava, the light green dress that the young girl wore fluttered in the wind. The muggle smiled widely, the obvious use of magic overcoming his instincts to run away from the child who seemed too perfect.

He, instead, took pictures of the pretty pair.

"This is a spectacle."

Ava, chuckling at the dry voice, turned around. His scowl—though it troubled her that she could not tell if it was true or not—was evident on his pale face. She ran her manicured hands through his—surprisingly—non-greasy, black hair. He didn't stop her, and she smiled gratefully at the change of his attitude. Ava faintly heard the clicks of the camera, but she focused completely on Severus.

After all, this was her wedding day, and he was her groom.

Cassiopeia looked up at the two of them, making sure her phony smile—the same smile her mother wore moments ago—stayed in place as the photographer took another picture. She looked at the muggle behind the camera, knowing that his fate after this wedding was not one to be envied. The child didn't know how to feel about that, and she decided to mimic her mother's actions: painfully ignoring it.

She, then, ran off, not wanting to stay any longer with her "happy" mother or a muggle who was going to die. Cassiopeia wandered among the small crowd in the lush garden. She spotted Remus whispering to the other werewolf, and she glad that she didn't have to look long to find him.

The young girl walked toward them, trying to remember the other werewolf's name. Greyback, realization dawned upon her, his name is Greyback.

She stopped walking; looking around at the guests eying her warily, though their gazes didn't hold the same hostility as they did for her mother. She was a half-blood, which was enough to garner their disapproval, but she was also a Black.

Ava held no pureblood ancestry. Her daughter did.

She should have not felt intimidated. In fact, the child should have the complete courage to run to Remus, but something held her back. She sighed. She didn't crave for their acceptance, but she needed their approval.

Unfortunately for her, both went hand in hand.

The child walked slowly, keeping her head up hand, and her silver-gray eyes with a tint of blue focused on Remus alone. She took a deep breath because, honestly, only Alexander could stand in the presence of the other werewolf—a monster whose name she rather forget all together—without fear.

Harry—Alexander—could stand fearless in the presence of the Dark Lord as well.

"Hello, Mister Greyback. I hope you enjoyed the ceremony." Cassiopeia said politely, making sure her voice was demure without sounding weak. Her eyes flashed with annoyance as she heard the whispers of approval for acting like a true pureblood lady. The vicious smirk the elder werewolf gave her didn't help.

"Miss Williams, or should I say, Miss Snape, did you take your stepfather's last name?" He asked lazily, as if he didn't care for the answer or already knew what she was going to say. She noted that his yellow eyes kept on glancing to Remus.

She, too, looked at her uncle. While she did not want to continue this conversation, it did help her mind focus away from the judgmental Death Eaters. Remus gave her a concern look, and the child was disappointed that he did not do anything else. She always forgets that Greyback, a monster she neither like nor respected, was still Remus' alpha.

"Our Lord decided it was best I kept the Black surname to…our crowd. To the outside, though, I will be known as Miss Snape, so yes, Mister Greyback, I did take his last name." Cassiopeia said shortly, hoping that this would end the conversation.

Remus stepped in before Greyback said another word, "I will have to excuse myself, Greyback, and we will finish discussing later, yes?"

Greyback nodded while frowning, yet he waved them away. Remus took Cassiopeia's hand, and he tugged her away from the other werewolf. She looked back at Greyback, and he smiled widely, baring his straight, sharp teeth.

She smirked back at him.

The elder werewolf could do nothing to her since she was under the protection of Alexander—the Dark Lord's protégé, the Death Eater's prince.

"Stop teasing him, sweet child…you act just like Alex," Remus muttered as they walked in the lavish garden. He was amused, though, by her grin.

It was quiet as they walked. The wizards and witches around them did not bother them, and Cassiopeia wondered if it was because she was a child or if it was because of Remus, Greyback's beta. "Mama is still taking pictures…" she said absently. She, then, narrowed her eyes, "Did you know that the photographer is a muggle?"

Remus nodded, "I heard. He'll have a part of the _later_ entertainment."

"It doesn't bother you." She said flatly. It bothered her that no one seemed to be bothered by this.

"It's something that you become use to." Remus looked at her with a stern gaze, "You can still back out. I can find—."

Cassiopeia shook her head, and the werewolf sighed. She stopped walking when she realized that Remus was leading her back to where Ava was. He looked back, "What's wrong?"

"Where's Alexander?"

"He's…" Remus trailed off, looking around for his elusive godson. It was strange that his cub wasn't by his side, but he figured that he needed to show his face to the Death Eaters. Alexander was the Dark Lord's prize possession. The werewolf looked back at Cassiopeia, "…around."

She rolled her eyes in exasperation, "Can we look for him before you send me off back to my mother?"

He chuckled, and Cassiopeia tugged his hand, leading him in the opposite direction from her mother, who was still pretending that she chose this and the poor muggle man who had no idea of his fate in a few hours.

Cassiopeia spoke, "What do I call him?"

Remus avoided her silver-gray gaze. He knew who she was talking about. "Severus…unless you want to call him father," Remus said carefully. The werewolf had no dreams that the sweet child next to him would warm up quickly to her new stepfather.

She shrugged her shoulders, "I never had a father. The closest I had to one is you."

The werewolf smiled warmly, "Then call him Severus."

She nodded her head, and he let go of her hand. Cassiopeia smiled slightly at that. She was glad that he knew when she did not want to be bothered. Besides, her eyes wandering around the garden, the pureblood bastards would start talking again if she held onto Remus.

"Cassiopeia. Moony."

The pair turned around at the sound of their names, both content to see Alexander. He was standing there, indifferent to the people around him. He had a blank look in his unusually cold emerald eyes. He wore expensive black dress robes, and his raven-black hair fell to his eyes. Cassiopeia noted—as she always did when she saw Alex—that his facial features matched to those aristocratic pureblood faces, and he seemed to resemble the picture of the young Dark Lord that Alex had shown her ages ago.

She knew that wasn't a coincidence.

"Cub, where have you been? Remus asked with a wide smile, so different from the one Greyback had given to Cassiopeia.

Alexander nudged his head in the direction of where the Malfoys stood. Walking up to Remus, he smiled slightly, and Cassiopeia wished that Alex didn't have to act so different in front of the Death Eaters that respected him.

He looked at her, warmly, and she was inwardly thrilled that she was held above all others. "I just ran into Severus. Ava wants photos with all of us." He said this tiredly, as if taking photos with the newlyweds was a task too hard for him.

Remus grinned, "What did he say about studying?"

Alexander frowned, "Potions is a horrid subject, Moony."

"It is still something that you should know—."

"Let us go," Cassiopeia pleaded, not wanting to hear Remus' and Alex's discussion about his abysmal potions skill, especially if it had to do with his potions tutor. She walked briskly back to her mother, who she had been trying to avoid minutes ago. She didn't look back, annoyed for she knew that the other two had amused looks on their faces.

Today was the wedding day of Alyssa Williams and Severus Snape.

It was strange.

* * *

"Are you okay?" _Are you happy?_

"Stop fucking asking and then I will be!" _Please don't ask for I am not._

Ava said this hauntingly to her friend, her brother, glancing around to make sure that the guests did not hear her curse.

Remus sighed, "Today—,"

"—is my fucking wedding day, I know, Remus." Ava finished for him. She sipped her glass of white wine, savoring the taste. She would have chugged it down and grabbed for another if it was not for the insolent staring of the guests. They were waiting for her to do something that they could tear her apart for.

Ava, then, smiled sweetly, "It is fine, Remus. Don't look so worry."

"If I don't worry then no one will."

The bride sighed, "Severus needed a wife, and I happily offered myself."

"Happily," the werewolf snorted.

"I've always fancied him a bit when we were young…" Ava said thoughtfully, and Remus rolled his eyes. "You always fancied the guys who were unavailable," Remus retorted.

"He wasn't unavailable." Ava snapped, taking another sip of her wine. The werewolf raised an eyebrow, "Emotionally he was, Ava. It was always about Lily."

That name left Remus with a bitter taste on his tongue, his amber eyes hardened, and he smirked when he saw Ava's ice-blue eyes flash angrily at the name of her former friend. "Not anymore," she said truthfully, looking into Remus' eyes, "Now, it's all about _me_."

The werewolf grimaced, "Are you sure you're okay?" _I just want you to be happy._

"I'm fine…I just need to get away from all these damn people." _I know._

* * *

_**August 17, 1991**_

It has to come in today. Dumbledore swore that it'll be here today, James thought darkly, pretending to focus on the Daily Prophet. His hazel eyes wandered to the open window of the kitchen. He barely noticed his son come down, or his wife setting down a plate of eggs and bacon in front of him. Nothing was worth his attention but the bloody owl that was supposed to be here.

He sighed, picking up his fork as he set down the newspaper. Lily looked at him concernedly, and he smiled to calm her. His hand tightened when she turned around, and he glared at her back.

It saddened him and angered him that she seemed to not know or care.

"It's here! It's here!" Hayden jumped, his hazel-green eyes already focusing on the Hogwarts owl. James looked up hastily as well, irritated that the owl only came in now.

That damn letter should have been here weeks ago.

Lily smiled fondly at her son, and she watched happily as James stood up. Her husband headed to the owl, untying the letter in a hurried pace that held the acceptance to Hogwarts, and handed it to Lily. She playfully opened it despite Hayden's protests, and she didn't notice James' impatience for the excitement to end.

"Dear Mister Potter, we are pleased to inform that you have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft—."

"—and Wizardry." Hayden and James both said at the same time, stopping Lily from finishing reading the rest. She laughed at her son's eagerness, and James scowled at her glee.

He felt a bit guilty for not joining in their excitement, but there were other pressing matters that needed his full attention.

Harry needed his full attention.

"Can we get Cepheus and Uncle Sirius?" Hayden asked rapidly, pouting when Lily shook her head. "Not yet, sweetheart, finish your breakfast first. Afterwards, we can plan our next trip to Diagon Alley."

She narrowed her emerald eyes a bit in thought, "We'll need to go soon. Oh, you have to get so many things…" she muttered, her eyes trailing to her husband.

Hayden groaned in disappointment, but the look of pride etched on his face stayed. He turned to his father, who was standing, "Dad—,"

"Lily, I believe it's time to go visit Dumbledore." James said, ignoring his son.

Hayden's face dropped, not understand why his dad seemed so uninterested. Lily, watching her husband carefully, frowned, "Let's wait a bit—,"

"I will go myself if you're too busy." James said in frustration. His anger and irritation at his adoring wife was growing.

She looked down, her fists clenched, and she took a deep breath, willing herself to relax. She had hoped that this day could have been all about Hayden, but James seemed to have different plans…

Lily faced her son, "Sweetheart, how about today you visit your godfather?"

She had to show her husband that she did, indeed, loved her children.

* * *

"James…" _I'm sorry._

"Don't say anything." _I won't forgive you._

Lily watched in anguish as her husband started to cry. Albus stood there, his grandfatherly face pitied them, and Lily wondered, not for the first time, if it was just a façade.

She resented the old headmaster.

He wouldn't have to deal with James' fury.

James clench his fists in anger, his instinct ready to fight, his magic ready to lash out at the man, the powerful man, who lost his beloved son. This man, a great man, who he had once trusted, had entrusted him with the safety of his second-born son, had failed James. The elder Potter knew he had to leave.

Dumbledore watched James run out of his office, his blue eyes lacked happiness, and he turned to face Lady Potter. "I am so sorry, Lily."

She didn't know what to say. It was obvious that Dumbledore wanted forgiveness, and that he didn't want to live with the burden of losing her child. Lily closed her eyes, her hatred, James' hatred, didn't fade away easily. The memory of holding Harry in her arms hours before tragedy struck taunted her.

Her son was gone.

And Albus Dumbledore swore that Harry would have returned to them…

Oh god, Lily thought with torment, she gave up her baby boy.

Her baby, her child, had vanished without a trace.

"What are we going to do?" Lily found herself asking.

"The Order can start a search immediately…unfortunately the public cannot know." Albus said patiently, wary of Lily's actions.

She knew that the headmaster was right. While making the disappearance of her youngest son public could help greatly, it would also cause many problems. The Potters had spent years making sure there was no trace of the twin of the boy-who-lived. Not even Hayden knew that he had a brother…

They would have to do this alone.

"Start a search," Lily demanded.

* * *

"Don't come near me."

"Okay." Lily said softly, her eyes rested upon her husband's drunken state. James held tightly to bottle of Firewhiskey to his chest, and he sat on the floor, his hazel eyes staring intently at the fireplace.

He had been there for hours.

"Should I call Sirius?" She asked, wanting her husband to talk to her, yell at her, to do something at her for she could not take this tense silence any longer.

"Do whatever you want," he answered, putting the bottle to his lips, chugging down the alcohol.

"Please, James, talk to me." She pleaded; stepping closer to the man she loves.

"Stop," he commanded, pulling away.

"James…" _I love you._

"Go away, Evans." _I hate you._


End file.
